


О некоторых особенностях выращивания базилика

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Книги о Гарри Поттере нравятся не всем, но к счастью, всегда есть фанфикшен.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basilikanviljelyn vaaroista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439994) by [Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar). 

> Примечания переводчика: Точка зрения героев на происходящее может не совпадать с точкой зрения переводчика; автор уполз Снейпа и Люпина; Снейп матерится.  
А еще Ро — дура (это не автор сказал, это Снейп), у автора своеобразное чувство юмора, а переводчик мимо проходил. Полный ООС Снейпа, Люпина, Роулинг и фикрайтеров (хотя с последним Северус вряд ли согласился бы). Не мы такие, фандом такой.

Жизнь имитирует Искусство куда больше, чем Искусство — жизнь.  
Оскар Уайлд

Фанфикшен — это не только порно.  
Анонимный источник

— Я категорически возражаю!

— Мне очень жаль, но увы, вы ничего не можете…

— Я подам на вас всех в суд! Пусть Визенгамот разбирается. Это немыслимо, отвратительно, абсолютно не…

— Ну вы же понимаете, что свобода художника…

— Свобода художника? Вы называете это искусством? Гриффиндорская пропаганда, от начала до конца, вот что это такое! — взорвался Северус, ударяя книгой, которой он яростно потрясал все это время, о стол, как будто так он мог выбить из нее оскорбительные слова и заставить их исчезнуть в другом измерении. — И с каких пор свобода художника стала синонимом для лжи?

— Но мы же не можем допустить, чтобы магглы…

— Плевал я на магглов! Эта так называемая книга — сплошное искажение правды, и ложь, и оскорбление, и после всего, что…

— Послушайте, — устало вздохнула чиновница за стойкой. Северус одарил ее самым пугающим из своих фирменных взглядов, но почему-то не помогло. — Я сама еще не успела прочесть, и мне действительно очень жаль, если вам кажется, что написанное каким-то образом оскорбляет вас и ваш героизм, не представляя вас в должном свете. Но поймите же, книги называются…

— Героизм? Я не герой, я шпион!

— Во имя Мерлина, — терпение чиновницы подошло к концу, — чем вы вообще недовольны?

— Я этого так не оставлю, — фыркнул Северус, подталкивая к ней книгу. — Вот. Читайте и ужасайтесь. И не сомневайтесь: после прочтения этого дерьма претензии будут не только у меня. Лично я давно уже высказал свое мнение — проект нужно было прекратить и передать хроники Второй Магической тому, кто разбирается во всем. Мне, например, а не этой неумело заколдованной идиотке-маггле, но кто меня слушает вообще? Никто, разумеется. И вот результат. И как обычно, больше всех от идиотизма окружающих страдаю именно я! — прошипел он со всей возможной ядовитостью и покинул офис «Фонда имени А.П.В.Б. Дамблдора», театрально взмахнув полами мантии.

Если он что и умел, так это эффектно уходить. Северус невольно передернулся, вспомнив отвратительный эпизод этой отвратительной книги, в котором он вылетел из окна собственного кабинета.

У входной двери он чуть не столкнулся с торопящимся Гарри Поттером.

— Неужели сам мистер Поттер? И как вам понравилась последняя книга?

— Как раз иду поинтересоваться, какого черта.

— Прекрасно вас понимаю, — прошелестел Северус самым шелковым голосом. А не плеснуть ли в огонь еще драконовой крови? Раздражение Поттера, пожалуй, может как-то повлиять на происходящее. — А супруга осталась довольна? И юный Альбус?

Судя по выражению лица, Поттера едва не стошнило. Или он хотел кого-нибудь убить.

— Альбус Рубеус, к счастью, слишком мал, чтобы что-нибудь понять, но как, ради всего святого, я должен ему все это объяснять потом? Там много народу?

— Когда я уходил, никого не было. Наверное, все еще переваривают прочитанное.

Поттер, кажется, разочаровался. Он кивнул и устремился вперед, а Северус отправился на работу. Понедельник, между прочим. Все заказы последней недели были готовы, и вряд ли кто-то из клиентов заявится в такую рань — именно за это Северус и любил утро понедельника. Новая неделя начиналась почти всегда с чистого стола, и он мог в благословенной тишине войти в работу после выходных, привести все в порядок, разобраться в кладовой. Очень редко кто-либо появлялся в это время рядом, чтобы доставать его требованиями, дурацкими вопросами и самим своим присутствием. В отличие от Хогвартса. Там его доставали всегда. Независимо от дня недели и времени суток. Хотя и тогда понедельники были относительно спокойными, а вот пятницы порой превращались в настоящий ад — с точки зрения педагога.

Поскольку одна ошибка всегда тянет за собой вторую, а потом и третью, идиотизм фонда Дамблдора вряд ли закончится на этом, даже если сейчас вышла последняя книга серии. Прибираясь в магазине, Северус размышлял. С одной стороны, всё уже настолько в заднице, что даже знать не хочется, чем все закончится и что они там еще придумают; с другой — он на собственном опыте убедился, что всегда стоит морально готовиться к худшему. В теории он ничего не имел против благотворительных организаций вообще и против помогающего оставшимся после войны сиротам фонда Дамблдора в частности, но сейчас они перешли все границы приличий и здравого смысла настолько, что он даже не знал, с чем это можно сравнить. Северус был в ярости. Чуть не лопался от злости, откровенно говоря.

Фонд основали сразу после смерти Дамблдора. Аберфорт сразу же заявил, что не хочет иметь никакого отношения к последней воле брата («дерьмо все это и всегда было дерьмом»), так что у Элфиаса Дожа оказались полностью развязаны руки. И все покатилось вниз. Судя по всему, еще при жизни Альбуса эта парочка приняла гениальное решение задокументировать жизнь и героические поступки Гарри Поттера, и, как легко догадаться, самого Поттера в известность никто не поставил. У Альбуса вообще была дурная привычка играть в собственные игры за спинами остальных и открывать результаты своего макиавеллизма только в самом конце — когда уже никто не мог встать у него на пути, не говоря уже о том, чтобы указать на возможные недочеты плана до того, как он успеет сделать квадратное круглым. А если что-то пойдет не так, всегда можно замести остатки под ковер и сделать вид, что ничего и не было. И вот так всеобщее представление об идеальном, никогда не ошибающемся Альбусе Дамблдора сохранялось десятилетиями!

Едва закончилась война, проект был запущен: написана первая книга, которую тут же выкинули на маггловский рынок. Для волшебников речь шла о том, чтобы распространить как можно шире благую поттеровскую весть — что, безусловно, можно было только приветствовать в те смутные времена. Даже оставшиеся за пределами магического сообщества Пожиратели Смерти должны были понять, что есть и другие способы достижения высшей власти. В маггловской среде отыскали какую-то жалкую мать-одиночку, на которую наложили столько чар и заклинаний, что у Северуса до сих пор болела голова при одной мысли о них, и щедро окрашенные личными симпатиями Элфиаса воспоминания перешли через перо этой дамочки на бумагу, обрели твердый переплет и заняли полки во всех детских отделах книжных магазинов страны.

Это, продолжал размышлять Северус, вытирая взмахом палочки несуществующую пыль со стойки продавца, стало их второй ошибкой. Какого дементора они решили сделать книгу детской? Если бы история не была предназначена для недоразвитой публики, она получилась бы совершенно другой, многие факты можно было бы вписать без дурацкой крайне консервативной цензуры — да черт побери, тогда можно было передать все в истинном свете, во всем многообразии оттенков серого, которые просто просились туда! Да, кое-где упрощение слишком сложных моментов было даже к месту, но в остальном Северус никак не соглашался называть этот кошмар приукрашиванием или требованиями стиля. Это был просто-напросто полный пиздеж — мягко выражаясь.

Принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, никто и не подумал спросить у Северуса разрешение на участие его персоны в книге; он был в ту пору Самым Плохим из Плохих Парней, чуть ли не наравне с самим Темным Лордом, так что поливание его помоями наверняка принесло оплакивающему Альбуса Дожу горькое удовлетворение. И раз уж начали, пришлось продолжать, хотя война закончилась через год после выхода первой книги.

Нет, Северус не отрицал — многое из описанного действительно имело место, у него не было никаких иллюзий относительно себя. Он бывал тем еще дерьмом, мог быть абсолютно невыносим и красавцем отнюдь не являлся, но все равно было обидно раз за разом нарываться на описание своего лица или состояния волос. Ничью больше внешность и особенности поведения не критиковали в книгах так подробно! И хотя его авторитет в классе основывался скорее на кнуте, чем на прянике, в рассказах о нем как о преподавателе тоже упущений хватало.

Зато Блэк — Блэк был, разумеется, само совершенство.

И Лили.

Северус невольно скрипнул зубами, вспоминая Лили из книг. Эти ублюдки умудрились и ее испортить! Он стукнул палочкой по турке, и вскоре по магазину поплыл аромат крепкого свежесваренного кофе, перемешиваясь с запахами трав — базилика, и розмарина, и только что зацветшей молодой мандрагоры.

Вообще, если на мгновение забыть эти бредовые книги, Северус Снейп был в целом своей жизнью весьма доволен, ну или довольнее, чем в годы между войнами. Альбус никогда напрямую не требовал от него остаться в Хогвартсе до скончания времен, но все же знают, что в школе неприятности следуют одна за другой, Мерлин знает, откуда они берутся, и каждый раз, когда Северус намекал на возможность смены занятия, директор очень просил его задержаться еще хотя бы на год. Всегда был неподходящий момент, и то ли из благодарности, то ли еще почему, Северус оставался. Альбусу и так хватало забот с поисками очередного идиота (иначе известного как преподаватель защиты от темных искусств), найти еще и подходящего зельевара граничило с невозможностью. А ведь он был к тому же деканом Слизерина, то есть личностью практически незаменимой. Было бы ложью утверждать, что сознание собственной важности в жизни Хогвартса не грело его самолюбие.

Теперь, годы спустя, Северус признавался себе: он просто шел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Хогвартс стал за эти годы практически родным, он знал людей, знал, как себя вести, не приходилось ничего менять, не нужно было бояться нового и неизвестного. Он был избавлен от необходимости вынужденной социализации, неизбежной при смене работы. Северус никогда не любил перемен, потому что любые перемены всегда к худшему, а рутинный размеренный быт школы успокаивал. Хогвартс, откровенно говоря, не был образцом тишины и мира, но, по крайней мере, идиотизм учеников никогда не менялся: новые лица, новые имена, те же нелепые ответы на экзаменах и безграмотные эссе.

Оправившись от укуса Нагини, Северус оказался перед судом, который продлился маленькую вечность, он даже в Азкабане побывал, оказавшись там в компании многих друзей юности. Хотя без дементоров все было уже не так. На его счастье, Поттер проявил образцовое гриффиндорство, сражаясь за него с Визенгамотом, к тому же после Альбуса осталось достаточно записей и воспоминаний, чтобы его оправдать. Раздавшиеся в Министерстве вопли вряд ли говорили о радости — многие из его поступков были преступлениями, что да, то да, но он действовал по воле Альбуса Дамблдора, так что никак не мог оказаться в тюрьме. Со своей стороны Северус остался более чем доволен, но с точки зрения общества было как-то даже неловко, насколько мнение старого пердуна влияет на всех даже из могилы.

И они еще утверждают, что добились равноправия! Нет, никакого предпочтения гриффиндорцам, вам только кажется.

Его преподавательская карьера, тем не менее, подошла к логическому концу. Хотя ему и вручили орден Мерлина какой-то там степени, Северус Снейп был слишком противоречивой фигурой, чтобы выступать в роли национальной иконы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы доверить ему подрастающее поколение. Взвалившая на себя груз директорских обязанностей Минерва очень огорчилась, она, по ее словам, охотно приняла бы Северуса снова на работу в качестве профессора зельеварения, но сам он чувствовал скорее облегчение. Он проучился в Хогвартсе семь лет, потом еще семнадцать работал там, так что теперь, в тридцать восемь вырвавшись наконец из ловушки, мог честно сказать, что провел в этих стенах бóльшую часть своей жизни. Слишком всегда слишком, а в его случае — даже чересчур, хватит. Уйти самому ему никогда не хватало духа, несмотря на все мечтания, но раз уж такая возможность практически свалилась на голову, возражать Северус не стал.

Как бы к нему ни относились, как бы ни осуждали, людям всегда требовались зелья, и люди готовы были за эти зелья платить. Как подобает порядочному зельевару, Северус всегда сам выращивал часть нужных трав, а когда его амбиции соединились с многолетним опытом, открытие собственного магазина зелий показалось самым естественным решением — кроме того, в этой сфере не слишком чистая репутация была скорее плюсом, чем минусом. Уже через несколько недель пришли первые заказы на «особые зелья», и хотя Северус считал, что темной магии он в свое время наелся сполна, ему даже нравилась возможность время от времени приготовить оборотное зелье для какого-нибудь ревнивого болвана.

Дверь распахнулась. Северус обернулся, готовясь встретить первого клиента, но вошедший клиентом не был.

Ремус Люпин.

— Ты уже прочел?

— Да, и клянусь кривой палкой Мерлина, большего дерьма я в жизни не видел!

— Я так и думал, что тебе не понравится, — добродушно усмехнулся Ремус, но залегшая между бровей глубокая морщинка говорила, что и он недоволен книгой.

Когда значительная часть твоего поколения гибнет, ощущаешь мало объяснимое желание закопать топор войны с выжившими. Поладить с Ремусом оказалось проще, чем Северус думал все эти годы, на самом деле он был не так уж плох, если привыкнуть к его раздражающей правильности и разглядеть отблески темноты за мягкой улыбкой. Сначала они научились принимать один другого настолько, что смогли слегка расслабиться в обществе друг друга, потом пришло время очистить испорченный долгими годами недомолвок и вражды воздух с помощью криков, скандалов и разбитой посуды, а там уже и до начала дружбы было рукой подать.

Северус никогда бы в этом не признался, но ему порой не хватало компании: затянувшихся чаепитий, понятных только своим шуток, долгих партий в шахматы, сыгранных с могильной серьезностью, хотя статистику выигрышей и проигрышей никто в конечном итоге не записывал, несмотря на все угрозы. В Хогвартсе эта область жизни давалась даже Северусу настолько легко, что он привык не обращать на нее внимания, считая чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. Да, насчет Альбуса можно было бы много чего порассказать, отличного от хвалебных панегириков, но Северус по-настоящему привязался к этому человеку, в чем-то заменившему ему отца, и искренне горевал о его потере. Минерву Макгонагалл он глубоко уважал, невзирая на их вечное соперничество; Аврора Синистра являлась, вне сомнения, одним из самых опасных противников за шахматной доской; Чарити Бербидж, преподававшая маггловедение до войны, отличалась некоторым граничащим с глупостью идеализмом, но была умным человеком и интересной собеседницей; а с профессором по уходу за магическими существами Сильванусом Кеттльберном у них было так много общего, что они легко находили общий язык, если в кои-то веки выползали одновременно из своих раковин.

Но за год директорства Северус отдалился от коллег — точнее, они от него, никто не хотел общаться с ним без крайней необходимости, а те, с кем он чувствовал себя лучше всего, ушли, так или иначе. После войны вернуться к прошлому было уже нельзя. Между Северусом и остальными разверзлась пропасть, и то, что он действовал не по своей воле и во имя общего блага, мало что меняло. Кроме коллег, круг общения Северуса состоял в основном из Пожирателей Смерти, почти все из которых оказались или на том свете, или в Азкабане (не считая Малфоев, с которыми он расплевался уже несколько лет назад), так что после войны Северус остался практически один. 

Проведя достаточно времени в собственной компании, Северус обрадовался бы и призраку Блэка, по крайней мере, было бы с кем препираться, и примерно в это же время волк в овечьей шкуре впервые появился у его дверей — с чаем, шоколадным печеньем и предложением мира. Северус отнесся к этому с понятным скептицизмом, но Люпину удалось выбрать более чем подходящее время для своего визита, да и вообще его оказалось не так уж и сложно выносить, так что визит стал не последним. Честно говоря, Северус даже радовался, когда Люпин его навещал, разгоняя скуку привычных будней, и сам не заметил, в какой именно момент тот превратился в просто Ремуса. Да и язвительные эпитеты перед его именем давно ушли в прошлое.

— Занят?

— Отнюдь, и не думаю, что ситуация изменится в ближайшее время. Все торопятся проглотить это проклятую книгу, а потом им понадобится как можно быстрее обсудить все _разоблачения_. Да еще и июль, сам понимаешь. Кстати — я прикончу первого, кто при мне придумает какую-нибудь идиотскую шутку насчет Лили!

— О, да, это было… неожиданно, — невесело рассмеялся Ремус. — Видел бы ты мое лицо, когда я дошел до этого места! А уж твою реакцию боюсь даже представить.

— Черт, ну что за цирк? Мы живем в двадцать первом веке, и все равно до сих пор в детской книге не может быть и упоминания о чем-то, отличном от общепринятых гетеросексуальных норм! Даже не знаю, кого мне за этот бардак благодарить — полоумных ханжей из фонда, проклятую бабу, вылившую весь кошмар на бумагу, или издателя, который вычистил последние намеки на _непристойности_.

Высказывая свое недовольство Ремусу, Северус снова ударил палочкой по турке, и новая волна аромата обжаренных кофейных зерен заполнила магазин. Ремус провел ладонью по пучкам базилика, вдохнул свежий запах травы, и его желтые глаза весело блеснули.

— Ну ладно. Теперь, когда все опубликовано, скажи честно — что бесит тебя больше всего?

— Знаешь, даже выбрать не могу. Кроме тех нелепостей, которые оскорбляют лично меня, очень раздражают всякие неточности и общее слабоумие так называемых книг. Дьявол, ну разумеется, они раздобыли для этой писанины настоящую тупоголовую гриффиндорку! Да, я в курсе, что она маггла, но кто-нибудь, похожий по духу на рейвенкловцев, справился бы гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, у него — или нее, какая разница — хватило бы ума сделать нормальные записи и избежать множества ошибок, но эта… ее ничто не сдерживало.

Ремус пододвинул стул и сел. Северус достал для него чашку и левитировал кофейник на стол.

— Как, например, мое любимое _«Гриффиндор ни разу не выиграл после того, как ушел Чарли Уизли»_, хотя он окончил школу весной того же года? 

— Например. Но это еще можно объяснить тем, что книга была первой и все эти Уизли казались начинающей писательнице незначительными второстепенными персонажами, — ответил Северус, усаживаясь напротив. — Мне больше всего удовольствия доставляют ошибки, вызванные отсебятиной этой дамочки, а не просто пробелами в памяти после бесчисленных заклинаний или недостатком информации.

— Какие именно?

— Помнишь, Поттер в третьей книге восхищенно думает, как ему всегда нравятся вечеринки в Хэллоуин? На самом деле на его первом курсе праздник пришлось прервать из-за тролля, и потом была та заварушка в туалете, а в следующем году мальчишка отправился в гости к этому вашему безголовому призраку на его смертины. И Роулинг об этом писала! Вряд ли даже Поттер может быть настолько благодушным идиотом, чтобы вспоминать о таком с ностальгией. Даже в тринадцать!

Ремус рассмеялся и вытащил откуда-то из глубин мантии шоколадное печенье. На этот раз с кокосом, и Северус взял одно, привычно думая: когда этот среднего возраста оборотень получит свой заслуженный диабет от такого количества сладкого?

— А что тебя больше всего раздражает на, так сказать, личном уровне?

— То есть мы уже перешли к личному? — Северус приподнял бровь. — Я еще много чего могу рассказать об общих недостатках.

— Ни капли в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Тогда начинай ты.

— Я? Ну… Думаю, со мной и так все ясно. Меня не очень беспокоят ее небольшие промашки и недочеты, с кем не бывает. И я был морально готов к тому, что буду выглядеть во всей этой истории… м-м-м… не лучшим образом, так что больше всего меня огорчает то, как описаны наши с Тонкс отношения. Какое… какое послевкусие от них остается у читателя. Я не ожидал, что меня покажут героем, вовсе нет, что заслужил, то и получил, но… Да. Хотя я сам знаю, что было между мной и Тонкс, мне просто… мне просто не понравилось, как это описано в книге.

— А сама Тонкс?

— Вот именно, она теряется в нашем романе, — грустно покачал головой Ремус. — В пятой книге мне еще нравилось, но потом… потом Тонкс просто не стало как самостоятельного персонажа! И когда я прочитал книгу, много лет спустя, я просто не вижу в наших отношениях ничего хорошего для нее. А на самом деле я… я любил ее, несмотря ни на что, и хотя мы недолго прожили вместе, хорошего было больше, чем плохого. А читатель видит, как она сохнет по мне, потом кусочек моего кризиса, а потом Тонкс умирает! То есть ее роль — страдать из-за мужчины и стать матерью, а то, что она была аврором, совсем не важно. С ней так несправедливо обошлись, что я даже слов подходящих найти не могу, не понимаю, зачем вообще было вводить эту линию, если не смогли написать нормально. Могу только представить, в какой ярости Андромеда.

— У этой Роулинг вообще проблема с описанием представительниц своего пола. После шестой книги я специально попросил Минерву проверить списки студентов на высших зельях, а то получалось, там было стадо парней и одна Грейнджер. Согласно нашей великой писательнице, Гарри Поттер не может запомнить толком девочек собственного курса… зато почти все мальчики-слизеринцы перечислены поименно и принимают участие в сюжете. Я почти уже подумал, на основании всего этого, что моя ориентация не будет таким табу, но, видимо, ошибся.

— И мы переходим к тому, что злит тебя больше всего, да?

Северус раздраженно фыркнул и взял паузу, чтобы отвести душу отборными ругательствами. При одной мысли обо всем этом фестраловом дерьме он бесился настолько, что его едва не разорвало на много-много матерящихся Северусов.

— Ну, — сказал он наконец, немного успокоившись, — я не буду говорить о том, чего не было в оставленных Поттеру воспоминаниях, ты сам все видел. Если бы я знал, чем закончится мое — вполне естественное, мать вашу! — желание как-то оправдать свои поступки, просто сдох бы там без лишних телодвижений. Как этой дуре пришло в ее тупую голову приписать мне такие последние слова, я тебя спрашиваю? А имя для мелкого Поттера? — На этой стадии Северус и сам слегка развеселился. — Знаешь, я столкнулся сегодня с Поттером на пороге фонда. По его словам, он шел туда выяснять, какого черта.

— Я как раз думал, сколько времени Гарри понадобится, чтобы взорваться, — отсмеявшись, Ремус вытер уголки глаз. — Должен признать, эпилог мне вообще не особо понравился, но _Альбус Северус_ вызвал такой приступ истерического смеха, что я даже разозлиться толком не смог. И чем больше я об этом думаю, тем меньше понимаю. Почему именно девятнадцать лет? Откуда она вообще это взяла?

— Свобода художника, — мрачно ответил Северус.

— Так у нас теперь называют ментальные проблемы, вызванные слишком частыми заклинаниями? Хотя и это не объясняет, почему она решила написать именно такую сцену. В книгах ведь осталось столько героев, о судьбе которых ничего не известно! Разве задача эпилога — не рассказать о них? Для читателей-магглов, я хочу сказать, мы-то знаем, что было после Битвы за Хогвартс. Почему Роулинг сочла нужным поделиться тем, как, по ее мнению, главные герои назвали своих отпрысков, но ничего не рассказала о Пожирателях, или о Невилле Лонгботтоме, или о Луне Лавгуд?

— Потому что эта женщина разделяет мелкобуржуазные представления о важности семьи и брака. Как Драко Малфой выпутался из трудностей после войны? Какая разница, главное, что он женился и родил сынка!

— Ну а Лили? — спросил Ремус, беря третье печенье. В его улыбке появился оттенок издевки. — Или ты не хочешь об этом говорить? Слишком больно до сих пор, м-м-м?

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — буркнул Северус, которому очень захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях. — Эта женщина буквально кастрировала меня, превратив в шпиона с навязчивой идеей, вся жизнь которого в конечном итоге сводилась к Великой Любви и который, черт побери, умер, судя по всему, сорокалетним девственником! Первое, что пришло в голову, когда я читал собственное жизнеописание — она… она… да чтоб ей пусто было, эта сука сделала из меня Нюниуса до последнего движения души!

Старая кличка заставила Ремуса ощутимо вздрогнуть, они уже много лет не говорили о прошлом. И не о чем было говорить — все случилось так давно, что казалось чужой жизнью, выдуманным романом, в котором их для чего-то расставили по разные стороны баррикад, хотя на самом деле им было так хорошо вместе. Они практически дополняли друг друга, и если Ремус не показывался целую неделю, Северус замечал, что скучает.

— Это… Знаешь, это оскорбительно, в конце концов! Все хорошее, что я делал, по книгам не исходило от меня самого, как будто у меня нет никакой морали. Альбус даже якобы сказал, что именно это — любовь к Лили — лучшее, что во мне есть…

— Исключительная безвкусица, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

— Ну да, у нас с Альбусом были разногласия, но он бы… он бы никогда…

— Ну разумеется, нет, — мягко сказал Ремус, погладив его по руке.

— И вообще этот вечный бред о любви... Противно! Гриффиндорская пропаганда, вот что это такое — жертвуйте всем ради любви, хотя добро можно делать и другим способом. Нет, я понимаю, что с точки зрения Поттера определенные ценности и цели выходят на первый план, но когда о них нам вещают семь книг подряд, все остальное кажется таким незначительным. Ни в одном слизеринце — ни в одном! — нет ничего по-настоящему хорошего, кроме моей любви к _гриффиндорке_!

— Остальным факультетам тоже не очень польстили, — заметил Ремус, снова беря его за руку. Прикосновение было теплым и приятным — ничего удивительного, к нему не так уж часто прикасались, и хотя он в подобных глупостях не нуждался, все же физическая близость доставляла удовольствие. При условии, конечно, что человек был ему симпатичен. Или оборотень, если точнее.

— Ну да, — признал он, отдаленно размышляя, о чем бы таком заговорить, чтобы Ремус прикоснулся к нему еще раз. Хотя какого черта он вообще об этом думает? Не такая уж болезненная тема, его совершенно не обязательно было держать за ручку! — В любом случае, это сделано чрезвычайно грубо и по-идиотски: сначала заявляем, что все факультеты равны, и все равно гриффиндорцы всегда лучше, умнее и достойнее, чем остальные. Так уж вышло, упс.

— Ну, Северус, — улыбнулся Ремус, — ну ты же понимаешь, что одни всегда равнее, чем другие. Хотя Альбусу приписан еще один перл, который мне невероятно понравился: когда он хвалит тебя за смелость и говорит, что тебя распределили слишком быстро, и все такое.

— Увы, эти слова действительно имели место. Но отреагировал я, можешь поверить, совсем не так, как в книге.

— Могу себе представить, — усмехнулся Ремус, поднимаясь. — Мой перерыв заканчивается, пора обратно на работу. По предложению какого-то гения все сотрудники министерства получили недельный отпуск для ознакомления с последними литературными новинками, но к отделу Магических популяций это, сам понимаешь, не относится. Может, встретимся как-нибудь вечером на этой неделе? Хотелось бы обсудить книги подробнее. Гермиона, между прочим, тоже вне себя, ей не хватает в книгах феминизма. Кажется, она собиралась подавать в суд, так что ей тоже может пригодиться мнение знающих людей… Кстати, ты не читал беседы в интернете?

— Еще чего! Не хватало еще интересоваться мнением маггловских дураков.

— Зря. Там много интересного, — сказал Ремус и улыбнулся волчьей улыбкой, обнажившей зубы. — На сайтах фанфикшена новые повороты заметны… чрезвычайно.

— На чем?

— Боже, ты что, не знаешь про фанфикшен?

— Фани-что?

— Северус, какой пробел в образовании! Мне и правда надо идти, но ты и без меня разберешься, в интернете полно информации. Давай… а что ты делаешь в четверг? Андромеда забирает Тедди на все выходные, так что можем пропустить по стаканчику, если ты свободен. Как раз успеешь познакомиться с миром фанфикшена, мне очень интересно твое мнение!

— Должно получиться, — ответил Северус и принялся, согласно понидельничному распорядку, поливать свои травы.

Ремус оставил на столе полпакета шоколадного печенья. Хотя Северус не особо любил сладкое, он все-таки взял одно, и пока жевал, все думал, что для оборотня, наверное, вкус ощущается как-то иначе, раз тот без сладкого жить не может. 

Про маггловские глупости он в тот день не думал совсем.


	2. Глава 2

Прежде чем мы продолжим, не помешает проковырять в четвертой стене несколько дырочек и сообщить читателю, что ведьмы и волшебники не так уж далеки от маггловского прогресса, как дает понять одна небезызвестная серия книг. Эта деталь в Книгах-которые-не-стоит-называть очень раздражала Северуса, и не только его, и недовольные неоднократно обращались как в газеты, так и к официальным лицам. Правда, безрезультатно.

Особенно людей злило, что их выставили дураками. Их пытались успокоить, объясняя, что магов представили магглам как выдумку, художественную фантазию, к которой не стоило относиться со всей серьезностью, но, несмотря на все эти заявления, раздраженный хор не умолкал. Какой-то умник заявил, что это сделано исключительно для защиты самих волшебников и их мира: теперь магглам и в голову не придет подозревать в чем-то фонящего магией соседа, ведь маги бывают только в мантиях, а значит, этот тип в джинсах и с мобильником колдовать никак не может. Но его чуть публично не линчевали, и больше к этому аргументу никто не прибегал.

Вообще людей чрезвычайно интересовало, с чего вообще эта замагиченная маггла решила, что подобное в порядке вещей? Как меньшинство, в которое постоянно притекали новые люди из большинства, могло ничего не понимать в окружающей его культуре? В книгах говорилось прямо, что единственным чисто магическим поселением был Хогсмид, так что волшебники, наверное, отличались повальной слепотой, глухотой и крайне низким уровнем интеллекта, раз даже не знали, как и во что одеваются магглы. Даже заносчивые гордецы вроде Малфоев не могли совсем не замечать фактов — чтобы избежать маггловских влияний, пришлось бы запереться в четырех стенах, потому что даже в Хогсмиде и Косом переулке кишмя кишели одетые в _маггловские_ шмотки _маггло_рожденные, некоторые из которых притаскивали еще и свои _маггловские_ семьи. Не говоря уже о многочисленных полукровках из смешанных семей. И потом — как можно скрывать магический мир от магглов, если ты не знаешь, на что те могут обратить внимание?

Так что многие волшебники просто и без затей перенимали у маггловский культуры то, что сочли нужным. Например, интернет. Северус, как и Ремус, был одним из этих практических гедонистов. Оба полукровки, оба с детства привыкли жить в двух мирах и следить за переменами и новинками как у магглов, так и у волшебников. И нельзя было не признать, что крайне неудобное отсутствие магических способностях шустрые магглы очень даже неплохо компенсировали с помощью разных технологий. Цифровая революция, например, стала чем-то поистине уникальным и великолепным! В мире магов подобного научного прогресса не наблюдалось с тех пор, как Альбус Дамблдор открыл двенадцать способов использования драконовой крови, да и то, соцсети и бесплатные сайты для взрослых вели с разгромным счетом.

В среду, закрыв магазин, Северус решил наконец посмотреть, что это за фикшен, о котором говорил Ремус. Он открыл компьютер, вбил в гугл слово «фанфикшен» и принялся изучать тему. Сначала он никак не мог понять: зачем люди тратят на это время? Лучше бы занялись самообразованием и начали писать собственные книги! Хотя… Вот слэш, например, явно был к месту, когда речь шла о проклятых ГП-книгах, где многое подверглось цензуре во имя «гетеросексуален, пока не будет доказано обратное, и даже после этого» образа мышления.

Поскольку лучший учитель — опыт, после предварительного ознакомления с теорией пришлось замарать руки и взглянуть на так называемые фанфики. Он написал в поисковой строке «Гарри Поттер фанфикшен» и, прежде чем нажать на энтер, добавил «слэш», подчинившись внезапному импульсу. На экран вывалилась куча ссылок, в описании которых Северус ничего не понял. Это вообще английский? Он кликнул на первую попавшуюся и погрузился в мир секретных названий и непонятных сокращений.

ПГ-13  
Дабкон  
Драрри  
НЦ

И так далее.

Информационная ценность текста стремилась к нулю. Северус промотал страницу вниз — одни ссылки на другие сайты и все те же невнятные сокращения, вернулся в гугл и попробовал еще раз. Почти то же, что и на первой странице. Он обновил поиск, убрав слово «слэш», которое тоже было своего рода кодом, но свет в конце туннеля так и не забрезжил. Шуму было много, но Северус никак не мог взять в толк, в чем вообще суть всей этой суеты. Вот это и есть хваленый фанфикшен? Охуенно. Сначала надо выучить миллион совершенно ненужных в нормальной жизни сокращений, а потом, может быть, ты поймешь, что вообще происходит.

Может, Ремус просто пошутил, предлагая ему разобраться самому? Вообще-то маггловские идеи и предпочтения не настолько интересовали Северуса, чтобы тратить на них драгоценное время, он уже готов был закрыть ноутбук и пораньше лечь спать… Но ведь Ремус поднимет его на смех, если к завтрашнему дню он так и не поймет, в чем дело! 

Так что Северус снова попытал счастья со слэшем, ткнул мышкой в одну из ссылок на первой странице и снова уставился на непонятную белиберду. Его настолько раздражали ощущение бредовости происходящего и собственная беспомощность перед этой хренью, что пришлось пойти заварить чаю. Усевшись снова перед открытым ноутбуком, Северус решил: какого вообще черта, шпион он или кто? Он сдохнет, но разберется во всем, даже если придется сидеть до утра и просматривать одну идиотскую страницу за другой. И он открыл одну из украшающих экран ссылок.

«Одинокая слезинка, ГП/ДМ, х/к, ПГ»

И тут в голове что-то взорвалось, потому что до Северуса наконец-то дошло. Да блядь! Он, разумеется, прочитал в Википедии, с чем пытается иметь дело, но черт возьми, примерно знать теорию — далеко не то же самое, что читать собственными глазами, как Драко Малфой плачет в каморке для метел и как услышавший это Гарри Поттер врывается внутрь, чтобы сцеловать слезы с лица своего извечного врага. Текст был написан настолько беспомощно, что прямо-таки унижал своего читателя, но Северус попался. Прочитав до конца, он закрыл фик и щелкнул по следующему.

«Дождь и шоколад, СБ/РЛ, флафф, R»

В голове взорвалось еще раз, Снейп чуть не выплюнул мятный чай прямо на клавиатуру, когда подростки Сириус Блэк и Ремус Люпин упали на красное покрывало в гриффиндорской спальне и принялись обмазывать друг друга шоколадом и называть дурацкими собачьими кличками. И это было… очень… чувственно. Не порнографично, нет, но весьма эротично, автор с огромным воодушевлением описывал, как тело терлось о тело и как руки потирали выпуклости на штанах.

Больше в тексте, собственно, ничего и не было — только лапающие друг друга парни. Северус, разумеется, дочитал до конца, и если первый текст его просто зацепил, то этот оказался… возбуждающим? Пугающим? Ну, привлекательным так уж точно. Когда фик закончился, Северус почувствовал смущение и странное неудобство, которое никак не поддавалось четкому определению. И еще ему стало любопытно — очень, очень любопытно. Так вот что люди пишут, читают и рекомендуют друг другу? Если верить гуглу, интернет был полон фанфикшена — столько страниц и столько фиков на каждой, и Северусу казалось, что он должен прочесть их все. Прямо сейчас. Ночь обещала быть длинной.

Когда он ранним утром наконец заставил себя оторваться от экрана и пойти в кровать, глаза болели и слезились, зато он теперь знал, что есть ПГ, Р и прочие странные аббревиатуры, что такое твинцест, юст, нонкон и снарри — и с последним он точно предпочел бы не иметь больше дела. Оправившись от первого шока, Северус стал умнее и начал пропускать фики, в которых главным героем был он сам. К такому он пока готов не был, может быть, когда-нибудь потом попробует счастья еще раз… Может быть. Хотя бы ради мести за то, что в книгах его выставили жалким идиотом, несколько десятилетий пускающим слезы по ушедшей любви.

***

— Ну и как тебе фанфикшен? — спросил в четверг Ремус, едва Северус переступил порог.

— Это было очень… необычно, — признал Северус, садясь на диван. Ремус рассмеялся, уселся рядом и призвал из бара бутылку коньяка.

— Исчерпывающее определение.

— Но почему? Почему им так интересно писать тексты про персонажей, которых они считают придуманными? В основном о ссорах Поттера и Малфоя и их нежных примирениях. Здесь нет ни капли смысла! Не понимаю, откуда эта идея вообще взялась и почему столько народу сочиняет подобный бред? Малфой и Поттер терпеть друг друга не могли все время, пока учились, и пустоголовые авторы сделали охренительный вывод — конечно же, ну разумеется, все это потому, что они втайне друг друга ЛЮБЯТ! Нет, я всегда знал, что магглы странные, но вся эта ерунда насчет ненависти, переходящей в любовь, выходит за грань моего понимания.

— Ну мы же с тобой теперь друзья, — заметил Ремус.

— Я никогда тебя не ненавидел.

— Да ладно.

— Я ненавидел твоих друзей. Ты всегда был слишком в своем мире, чтобы тебя ненавидеть.

— Льстец.

— И потом, сама мысль о Поттере и Малфое. — Северус поморщился. — Они же были совсем мальчишки в первых книгах! Какие все-таки извращенцы эти твои фикрайтеры, как им вообще такое в голову пришло?

— Ну, Северус, если это для тебя извращение, ты не очень углубленно познакомился с предметом.

— А ты, значит, познакомился? 

— Ну… — Ремус слегка смутился. — Не то чтобы прям углубленно, но да… Признаюсь, за эти годы я кое-какие фики прочитал.

— То есть поцелуи Поттера и Малфоя в каморке для метел все-таки произвели на тебя впечатление?

Ремус протестующе выставил вперед ладони:

— Я вовсе не утверждал, что читаю гарридраки, не наговаривай на меня! То есть я понимаю, что Гарри теперь взрослый и все такое, но как-то не хочется знать даже о его воображаемой интимной жизни с кем бы то ни было.

— Тогда о ком ты читал?

Ремус смутился еще больше, заерзал на диване и спросил, не хочет ли Северус еще кофе. Северус не хотел кофе, он хотел ответ на вопрос. Щеки Ремуса слегка покраснели, и вряд ли причиной тому был только что открытый коньяк, поэтому Северус откинулся на спинку дивана, устраиваясь поудобнее в ожидании грядущего веселья.

— Про себя, — выдавил наконец Ремус.

— Что?

— Ну… да. Мне нравится в основном читать про себя, и… и еще кое-кого.

— То есть Сириуса Блэка.

— Например. Не самый мой любимый пейринг, но некоторые истории довольно забавны.

— Вот как? — Северус и сам удивился собственной язвительности. — То есть тебе кажется забавным читать про то, как ты трахаешься со своим мертвым другом?

— Ты делаешь из этого какую-то… некрофилию, — сухо отозвался Ремус. — К твоему сведению, я предпочитаю низкий рейтинг. И тексты о школьных временах. В них есть что-то на свой лад очень утешительное — знаешь, такое конкретное напоминание о том времени, когда мы все были вместе и верили в будущее… Хотя авторы порой перегибают палку со слащавостью. И я думаю, Сириус не стал бы возражать! Наоборот, он бы от души повеселился, представляя лица своих родных, узнавших, что интернет полон гомоэротических историй про одного из Блэков и его оборотня-полукровку.

— Без сомнения. Так у вас с ним что-то было?

— Что было?

— Сирирем.

— Нет! Боже, между нами никогда не было ничего такого!

— Даже на Гриммо?

— Северус! Что бы там ни думали фикрайтеры, далеко не всех интересует однополый секс, даже если у них есть для этого возможность.

— Угу. О ком ты еще читал?

— О Тонкс.

— О Тонкс? Но это же… скучно.

— Это было давно. Я читал в основном первые фики, после выхода пятой книги, потому что… ну, потому что мог читать о ней. Знаешь, после книги я снова по ней скучал, не до такой степени, чтобы плакать в подушку, но все-таки. И фики были как… как семейные колдографии, которые мы так и не успели сделать.

— Так вот в чем дело? — Северус внезапно разозлился. — Ты можешь снова рыдать по своим давно умершим любовям, да?

Ремус посмотрел на него с преувеличенным страданием, потом покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Ценю твою деликатность. Как всегда. Но ты спросил, я ответил — и не моя вина, что ответ тебе не понравился. И дело не только в этом.

— А в чем тогда? Пока очень похоже на охи-вздохи по ушедшему прошлому, уж извини.

— Наверное, я эгоист, но если происходящее в моей душе так сильно кого-то интересует, должен же я хотя бы взглянуть?

— Душа? По-моему, тут в основном пустые страдания и розовые сопли.

— Да, этого много. — Ремус снова разлил по бокалам коньяк. — Но мне встречались очень хорошие тексты, не только для того, чтобы убить время. И знаешь, что меня поражает больше всего? Обо мне ведь не так уж много в книгах, и все же… Хотя и странностей хватает.

— Например?

— Например, все связанное с ликантропией, — рассмеялся Ремус. — Почему так трудно понять, что оборотни — нормальны? Они без конца пишут, как я все обнюхиваю, вою на луну, ищу свою стаю и прочую чушь. Кстати — а ты нашел что-нибудь про себя и Лили?

— Нет. И не искал. Кто вообще захочет про такое писать и читать?

— Почему?

— Потому что… Нет, зерно здравого смысла в этом есть, и сама мысль меня даже не отталкивает, но… Черт, ну если даже воспринимать наши отношения как такую дружбу, о ней же все сказано в книге? И вообще это все до хрена грустно и вгоняет в депрессию.

— Многим такое нравится. Интернет полон подобных фиков.

— Как будто нашу жизнь уже не превратили в отвратительную слезодавилку, — недовольно буркнул Северус, потягиваясь. После проведенной за компьютером ночи плечи сводило до сих пор, и тянущая боль от шрамов не поддавалась никаким зельям. А теперь, когда тело приятно расслабилось от алкоголя, напряжение в шее ощущалось еще сильнее.

— Думаю, что многим читателям нужны такие истории, — сказал Ремус, придвигаясь ближе. — Да, я знаю, тебе это вряд ли понравится. Но вы с Лили еще станете настоящей иконой недостижимой любви, и фикрайтеры, страдающие от разбитого сердца, будут выливать в вашу историю все свои несбывшиеся желания… Помассировать?

— Что?

— Плечи. Ты так потягиваешься, как будто тебе не помешает хороший массаж.

— Ну… да, — ответил Северус, чувствуя, как мозги у него сводит похуже несчастных плеч.

Ремус вопросительно смотрел на него, глаза его мягко мерцали золотом, губы тронула легкая улыбка. Предложение массажа было, разумеется, очень своевременным и чисто дружеским, и все же… все же было в этом что-то странное. Как будто это неведомое _что-то_ угодило прямиком в нерв, о существовании которого Северус толком и не подозревал. Тот самый нерв, которому так нравились прикосновения чужой руки, хотя самому Северусу было совершенно не нужно, чтобы его лапали тут всякие… Сейчас этот нерв выгнулся странной дугой и дрожал от предвкушения.

Северус отогнал идиотский приступ самоанализа. Мать вашу, он мужчина средних лет, какого хрена лысого он тут выламывается? Друг предложил помассировать плечи, и все, и нечего придумывать всякую чушь! Надо быть идиотом, чтобы отказаться.

Северус даже не помнил, когда ему в последний раз массировали плечи.

Или когда кто-то так прикасался к его телу… Много, много лет назад.

У Ремуса были приятные руки — сильные, уверенные, и в то же время очень, очень нежные, затвердевшие мускулы сами собой расслаблялись под его пальцами, без боли и сопротивления.

— А ты вообще о себе читал? — спросил Ремус негромко. Голос его показался Северусу более хриплым, чем обычно.

— Открыл случайно какое-то порно про себя и Поттера. Мне хватило.

— М-м-м… Понимаю. Мне тоже попадались фики, где меня сводят с Гарри… Не читал, конечно, но уже от одной мысли становится как-то грязно. Но есть же и другие.

— Какие другие?

— Ну… Да нет, дурацкая идея. Забудь.

— Ремус… Зачем мне читать после этой книжонки жалкие версии бездарных любителей, где я весь из себя несчастный страдающий от любви идиот? Или где я раскладываю кого-то из своих учеников, как в каком-нибудь грязном журнале из Лютного?

— Это может быть… весело.

— Весело?

Ремус нажал чуть сильнее, побуждая его расслабиться.

— Сначала я тоже, по правде говоря, был в шоке от самой идеи, но похоже, любопытство губит не только кошек. Я никак не мог просто пройти мимо — во имя Мерлина, они же пишут _обо мне_!

— Как мало тебе нужно для счастья, — буркнул Северус, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало недовольно, но большие пальцы Ремуса как раз подобрались к тому самому месту между лопаток, и все сердитые мысли сами собой куда-то пропали. — Нет уж. В этих книгах достаточно потоптались по моим недостаткам, больше я про себя гадости читать не хочу.

— Так именно поэтому тебе и стоит посмотреть фики! Знаешь, ты у магглов очень популярен, и многие пишут о тебе хорошо. Я бы даже сказал, с любовью пишут.

— Ха!

— Я серьезно! Фанфикшен, понятное дело, нравится не всем, и там много такого, что меня беспокоит, но все равно — почитай, не пожалеешь. Мне так даже забавно было посмотреть, с кем меня пейрингуют — это у них так называется — и на каком основании.

— И с кем же? — спросил Северус гораздо резче, чем собирался.

— С Сириусом, разумеется, и с Гарри, как я уже сказал. И с Тонкс, и с Регулусом Блэком, а после шестой книги — с Биллом Уизли.

— Билл Уизли?

— Но мне не очень понравилось, автору уже переходят в трагикомизм со своими вздохами насчет несчастных оборотней, — вздохнул Ремус, перемещая ладони на шею Северуса. Он отвел в сторону длинные спутанные волосы, осторожно опустил воротник, и Северус вздрогнул от удовольствия, когда теплые пальцы принялись поглаживать обнаженную кожу. 

— А еще они пишут… ну, про нас.

— Что? — Северус изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ремуса. Но тот был так сосредоточен на своих руках, что не встретил его взгляд, и Северус снова отвернулся. — То есть… нас? Тебя и меня? Вместе?

— Да.

— Странно. Как они додумались? В книгах ничего такого нет, мы едва разговариваем друг с другом! И этого что, много?

— Достаточно, — легко отозвался Ремус. — С гарридракой мы соревноваться не можем, но почитать есть что.

— И тебя это… не беспокоит? В отличие от Блэка, я пока здесь.

— Это слегка странно, да, но не сказал бы, что меня беспокоят фики про наши отношения. Они скорее меня веселят. Ну ты же не будешь отрицать — мысль, что мы с тобой лижемся по углам Хогвартса, как минимум смешна!

— М-м-м, — неопределенно сказал Северус, решив не уточнять, что если бы тогда, в их далекие шестнадцать, Ремус предложил бы что-нибудь подобное, он бы не смеялся. Он бы ухватился за предоставленную возможность со всей серьезностью и полной самоотдачей.

То ли из-за того, что его тело внезапно напряглось, то ли еще из-за чего, но к теме фанфикшена и их с Ремусом предполагаемых взаимоотношений в нем они больше в тот вечер не возвращались. Говорили о нормальных, обычных вещах — о политике, о работе, Ремус рассказал, что Гермиона Грейнджер начала кампанию за более точное и правильное описание военных лет. Под ее петицией красовалось уже немало подписей, но пока права на публикацию принадлежали фонду Дамблдора, и вообще все настолько запуталось, что конкретную помощь в этой борьбе, несмотря на всеобщее недовольство, найти получалось с трудом. Если бы Грейнджер не была такой невыносимой всезнайкой, Северус даже мог бы, наверное, подумать о том, чтобы тоже подняться на баррикаду, но, послушав Ремуса, он все-таки решил не высовываться и ограничиться ворчанием в задних рядах.

В ту ночь Северус никак не мог уснуть. С кем, черт побери, его все-таки сводили в этих чертовых фиках? Если он и вправду — ха! — популярен, вряд ли только с Гарри Поттером? Ведь так? На ум приходила только Лили, но эту дружбу показали читателю лишь в последней книге, так что вряд ли текстов было много. О его настоящих, на самом деле случившихся романах, никто ничего написать точно не мог, Леониуса Мальсибера даже по имени не сочли нужным назвать, а про Эдварда Уилкса, кажется, вообще не упоминали. Тысяча чертей, эта маггла и в самом деле идиотка, разумеется, умные Пожиратели никак не уместились в ее многословный манифест гриффиндорства… 

Но если не они, то кто?

В выходные он со всем разберется. Снарри больше, снарри меньше, настоящего Северуса Снейпа так просто не возьмешь! Первый его нырок в удивительный мир фанфикшена потребовал много времени, и, чтобы найти нужные фики, наверняка придется снова продираться сквозь бесконечные сокращения, так что выходные подойдут. И вообще, если уж Северус за что-то брался, он делал это как следует! Он прочтет все фики про себя и составит такие статистические таблицы, что Ремус с этим своим длинноволосым слащавым недооборотнем Уизли просто утрется!


	3. Глава 3

В пятницу Северус закрыл магазин на два часа раньше обычного. Торопливо полил свои горшки и кадки, оправдываясь тем, что дурацкие веники обойдутся и так, он, в конце концов, все равно придет сюда завтра проверить, как они. Все его мысли сейчас крутились вокруг фанфикшена. Посетителей в пятницу было мало, и Северус смог как следует обдумать и спланировать знакомство с этой областью маггловской глупости. Дома он заварил чай, задумался, не добавить ли чего покрепче, но решил отложить до того момента, когда ему может понадобиться успокоить нервы. Если судить по прошлому разу — произойдет это скорее раньше, чем позже.

Этот самый прошлый раз сохранился в памяти не только потоком бесконечных приводящих в шок открытий — если магглы в чем-то и были лучше волшебников, так это в логике и организации, и Северус неоднократно натыкался на термин «архив фанфиков». Гугл предлагал ему то одно, то другое, так что Северус ему уже не особо в этой важной миссии доверял, к тому же еще раз продираться сквозь бесконечные ГП/ДМ совершенно не хотелось. Но архив… Архив казался чем-то логичным и организованным. Подходящим местом для того, чтобы начать поиски, местом, где можно было превратить все это безобразие в подобие некой системы.

Северус вбил в строку поиска «Гарри Поттер фанфикшен архив» — и нашел. Архивы. Много, много архивов с фиками по миру Гарри Поттера. С раскрытым ртом Северус пялился на результат, пока не пришел к неутешительному выводу: кажется, он серьезно недооценил то, с чем имеет дело. Мать-перемать, если одних архивов столько, то сколько же в них текстов? Тысячи? Или даже… десятки тысяч?

Это ошеломляло.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как ему срочно понадобилось выпить.

Северус открыл один из архивов. Всплывшая на первой странице плашка с поиском прямо-таки приглашала к действиям. Он подозревал, что потом пожалеет, очень, очень пожалеет, и то, с чем он рискует столкнуться, в худшем случае будет преследовать его до конца жизни. Еще не поздно было нажать на крестик, дать задний ход и оставить это дерьмо в покое… Но поскольку Северус Снейп всегда считал себя кем угодно, но не трусом, и не в его привычках было раньше времени выходить из игры, он решительно подвел курсор к поисковой таблице. И хотя понял он в ней далеко не все, главное было вполне ясно: можно искать фики с определенным героем. То есть… с ним самим. На краткое мгновение он чуть не рассмеялся от мысли, что таким образом словно расписывается в собственной ненастоящести, но потом решил, что подобные парадоксы скорее подходят Ремусу, чем ему.

Однако результаты поиска смех уже не вызывали — подходящих текстов оказалось несколько десятков тысяч. В одном архиве. Тогда во всем интернете их должно быть… сотни тысяч. Или даже… миллионы? 

Никакое количество алкоголя не могло бы смыть этот шок. Ему, понятное дело, не с чем было сравнивать, но такие числа явно говорили о популярности в среде фикрайтеров, и Северус никак не мог взять в толк — с чего вдруг кто-то захотел сделать его героем своих эротических или романтических снов? Хотя с другой стороны, если вспомнить то невероятное снарри (и многие другие вещи, о которых и вспоминать-то не хотелось), вряд ли хоть кто-то из этих людей находился в здравом уме и твердой памяти. 

Полюбовавшись на число вверху страницы, Северус признался себе, что в жизни не сможет разгрести все это, так что он вернулся к поисковику. Оказалось, что искать можно по пейрингам. Правда, он не очень представлял, как это поможет, потому что придумать пейринги с собой ему раньше особо не удалось, но все-таки написал свое имя в этой строке. И — то ли магия воздействовала, то ли создатели сайта принимали в расчет сомневающихся пользователей, не знающих, чего хотят, — после первых букв ноутбук выдал ему целый список людей, с которыми, по мнению фикрайтеров, у него что-то было.

Лили.

Гарри Поттер. Ну-у-у… нет.

Люциус Малфой. Драко Малфой. Странно, но не то чтобы неприятно. Да, мысль о том, что Драко — его бывший студент, беспокоила, но… не настолько, насколько хотелось бы. И Люциус… Ладно, этот он, может быть, даже прочтет, исключительно из научного интереса.

Ремус.

Гермиона Грейнджер. Лысые дементоры, он бы никогда!

Сириус Блэк. О чем они вообще думают?

Джеймс Поттер. Нет, он не хочет знать, о чем они думают.

Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер?!

Люциус Малфой И Гермиона Грейнджер?!?! Северус уже готов был закрыть компьютер, зарыться в диванные подушки с головой и остаться там до скончания времен. Он мечтал вернуть время вспять, чтобы проклятый оборотень, блох ему в шкуру, никогда не упоминал при нем о чертовом фанфикшене! Чтобы ему никогда, никогда не пришло в голову проводить исследования. Какой вообще во всем этом смысл? Они что, хотят, чтобы он закончил свои дни в Мунго, вместе с Локхартом и Лонгботтомами?

Филч.

Хагрид.

Альбус. Раньше Северус, наверное, сразу отверг бы эту идею, но сейчас она даже показалась ему приятной. 

Волдеморт.

Северус решил, что этого он не видел. Такого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда. Пожалуй, надо остановиться, пока он не спятил окончательно, и просто выбрать что-нибудь. Что угодно, лишь бы относительно… нормальное. Он кликнул на первый попавшийся пейринг, и перед ним выпало сотни три фанфиков Люциус/Северус. Идея показалась ему еще более абсолютным безумием, когда тексты и правда оказались перед его глазами со всеми своими неприглядными подробностями, от ангста до романтики, с мастурбацией, оральным сексом и много чем еще.

Чувствуя себя вуайеристом с раздвоением личности, Северус прочел, как молодой Люциус Малфой унижал _его_, сомневался в его эффективности как Пожирателя Смерти, и как он сам в конце концов ползал у Люциуса в ногах, целуя и облизывая его лакированные ботинки. Какая гадость! Он открыл следующий, исключительно чтобы посмотреть, будет ли там то же самое. В этом фике они с Люциусом были старше и все было наоборот — теперь тот целовал кончики его пальцев и тонкие запястья, умоляя о ласках, и длинные белые волосы прилипали к мокрому от пота лицу. 

Раз начав, остановиться Северус уже не смог. Сама мысль о горячей плотской страсти между ним и Люциусом Малфоем его ничуть не возбуждала, но тем не менее он открывал и открывал один фик за другим. Дочитывать длинные тексты до конца не хватало терпения, истории как таковые были ему неинтересны, скорее хотелось посмотреть, что эти адовы фикрайтеры еще придумали. Много всего, как выяснилось: наручники, хлысты, зажимы для сосков, корсеты… Для сравнения Северус решил еще глянуть, что там у него с Драко Малфоем, и его чуть не стошнило: это стадо доморощенных извращенцев то и дело приплетало туда Люциуса!

Больные люди.

Но, может быть, другие пейринги будут лучше?

*** 

Состояние Северуса в субботу утром можно было определить как «моральное похмелье». Он зашел в магазин, полил свои травы, приготовил завтрак и полистал «Ежедневный пророк», бездумно скользя глазами по строчкам. Потом призыв интернета взял вверх, и угрызения совести ушли туда, откуда появились. Но, может быть, теперь стоит обратить внимание на что-нибудь, где не будет инцеста и прочих сомнительных радостей…

Северус снова открыл архив с фанфиками и выбрал в качестве партнера Регулуса Блэка, но получить удовольствие от текстов никак не выходило. Почему-то в бездумные головы авторов втемяшилось, что Регулус был таким хрупким, вечно печальным поэтически настроенным юношей, хотя эта скотина ничуть не уступала своему старшему братцу, а то и превосходила кое в чем. Да, Северуса и самого нередко выставляли в смешном свете, но это нечто, которое почему-то звали Регулус Блэк, не имело вообще ничего общего с настоящим Регулусом. Поэтому и читать не хотелось.

В одном из фиков вторым пейрингом стояло Северус/Ремус. Не позволяя себе задуматься, Северус решил, что надо бы посмотреть, и щелкнул по тэгу. Вверху экрана появилось число, которое вызывало у него своеобразное дежавю — текстов было гораздо, гораздо больше, чем Люциус/Северус. Хотя кое-кто, кажется, утверждал, что их не так уж много! Он открыл первый текст, не вчитываясь в шапку, и тут же пожалел об этом: если раньше его мозг просто разлетелся на части, то сейчас эти ошметки собрали в кучку и запустили на другую планету, выстрелив ими из пушки.

В фике они были подростками, и с помощью какого-то невнятного пари Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк заманили Северуса в кладовку, где он с завязанными глазами отсосал им и их оставшемуся неизвестным другу, который нежно гладил его по волосам и, кончив, поцеловал в губы. Этот молчаливый парень пах какао, а на губах его был вкус темного шоколада, и хотя Северус в фике знал, что это может быть кто угодно, сознание связало вкус и запах с Ремусом Люпином. И Северусу это понравилось. 

Дойдя до конца, Северус закрыл страницу и захлопнул ноутбук, чувствуя себя более грязным, чем после вчерашней сессии с Малфоями. Он был потрясен. Нет — он был в ярости от того, что такое дерьмо можно выкладывать в интернет на всеобщее обозрение, что, собственно, творится у автора этих писулек в голове? Это вообще законно, в конце концов?

Северус отправился прямиком в душ, хотя грязной была отнюдь не кожа. Под струями горячей воды он напомнил себе о словах Ремуса — фикрайтеры, мол, проецируют в тексты собственные желания и фантазии — но помогло не очень. С одной стороны, он мог просто решить, что эта влажная фантазия не имеет к нему никакого отношения: ну нельзя же на полном серьезе считать его идиотом, способном пойти на что-то подобное при каких бы то ни было условиях! С другой стороны, слегка подташнивало от мысли, что на него только что выплеснули результаты неизвестно чьей мастурбации с его участием. Но как, как кто-либо мог возбудиться, описывая, как он отсасывает Блэку и Поттеру?

Душ успокоил Северуса настолько, что он смог сосредоточиться на деловой переписке. Один из клиентов хотел получить на следующей неделе спелые мандрагоры, и парочка потенциальных заказчиков интересовалась омолаживающим зельем, но с этими делами Северус справился быстро. Мандрагоры у него уже были, а нуждающимся в омоложении он просто отослал свои обычные брошюры с расценками. Отправив сову, он с сожалением осознал, что покончил на сегодня с работой и совершенно свободен до завтрашнего утра, когда нужно будет снова поливать свои травы. Совершенно, абсолютно свободен.

То есть ему попросту нечем заняться.

Северус снова попытался углубиться в «Пророк», но без особого успеха: нигде не произошло ничего интересного. И не успев толком понять, как это случилось, он опять оказался перед включенным ноутбуком. Ведь не могут же все фики о нем и Ремусе быть такими? На этот раз он тщательно просмотрел жанры и предупреждения, и только убедившись, что не придется иметь дело с Джеймсом Поттером или Сириусом Блэком, осмелился открыть текст.

И это текст оказался… другим. Не извращенное порно без сюжета, как предыдущий, нет, ничего подобного. Они с Ремусом всего лишь бросали друг на друга долгие, тоскующие взгляды в учительской Хогвартса, грустно вспоминали — каждый по отдельности — первый поцелуй, которым обменялись в юности, и все. Никакого разврата. Они даже не прикоснулись друг к другу за весь текст! Неловкая возня подростков и так была описана коротко и без деталей, оставляя простор для истолкования. Северус почти разочаровался. 

Так что он открыл еще один текст. И еще один. В них тоже почти ничего не происходило, не считая разве что намеков на своеобразную благодарность за Волчьелычье зелье со стороны Ремуса, но в общем и целом Северусу было недостаточно прочитанного. Чего-то не хватало.

Он съел поздний ланч, заварил кофе и, несмотря на то, что совершенно не собирался продолжать, вскоре опять уже сидел за ноутбуком. Открыв в отдельном окне правила архива, он углубился в секреты сокращений и терминов, и по мере того, как наборы разных букв обретали смысл, смог наконец заполнить форму поиска так, чтобы она отвечала его потребностям. В смысле… хм… смог выбрать наименее отвратительные тексты.

Этот снюпин заинтересовал Северуса сильнее, чем он готов был признаться даже себе самому. Он по-прежнему не понимал, как на основании книг можно было что-то подобное придумать, но, наверное, тут действовала та же логика — точнее, ее отсутствие — что и в случае с гарридракой. Северус выставил самый высокий рейтинг: что-то в тех блаблабла-фиках ни о чем оставило в нем странную неудовлетворенность, в то время как фики с Люциусом читать было забавно именно из-за их преувеличенной эротичности. 

В истории, которую он выбрал, они с Ремусом работали вместе в Хогвартсе после второй войны. Старые разногласия были забыты и похоронены, Северус и Ремус приятно проводили время вдвоем: играли в шахматы, пили вечерний чай и так далее. Почти как на самом деле. В фике Ремус ненавязчиво флиртовал с Северусом, но тот был слишком тупоголов, чтобы понять — вместо этого влюбился сам и орошал слезами подушку, потому что его никто, никто не любит и никогда не полюбит, особенно милый, славный, хороший Ремус. Наконец после многочисленных недомолвок и взаимного недопонимания они поругались, Ремус выкрикнул ему в пылу ссоры слова любви, и потом был бурный секс прямо на полу в гостиной.

Северус не мог решить, как относиться к прочитанному. Что-то в этом было такое… нормальное, правильное, даже знакомое. Да, слишком сильные, преувеличенно яркие чувства, непонятно откуда взявшиеся приступы ревности, но все равно, от текста осталось приятное послевкусие.

Он посмотрел на часы. Оказывается, на чтение ушло несколько часов… Но делать все равно нечего, так почему бы не почитать еще?

Подростки. Уже с первых абзацев Северус понял, что ему совершенно не хочется снова возвращаться в персональный ад собственной юности — не было никаких сомнений, чем завершится так многообещающе начавшийся роман, а он уже по уши наелся историй о несчастной любви. Никакого удовольствия они ему не приносили, выдуманные или нет. К тому же в начале фика Северус ничего не знал о ежемесячной проблеме Ремуса, и не составляло труда догадаться, что шутка Сириуса Блэка положит всему конец.

Нет. Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Он скорее позволит ради развлечения набить себе морду, чем будет это вспоминать.

В следующем фике ему обещали романтическую комедию о том, как Северус и Ремус работают в Ордене Феникса и отправляются на операцию под прикрытием в послевоенной реальности. Сюжет показался абсолютно нелепым, и в то же время было в нем что-то настолько захватывающее, что Северус заварил еще чаю, устроился поудобнее, начал читать…

…и чуть не заорал от разочарования. Кто, ради всего святого, написал это абсолютно противоречащее законам грамматики и здравого смысла убожество? Сама идея, при всем ее идиотизме, была все же относительно продуманной и никак не позволяла предположить, что воплощение будет из места, куда не заглядывает солнце. Северус промотал еще несколько абзацев, надеясь на улучшение, но увы — дерьмо так дерьмом и осталось.

Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, Северус принялся искать следующий фик. Может, что-то вроде того учительского романса?.. 

В отличие от романса, в этот раз они оказались в постели довольно быстро, и Северус ощутил легкую неловкость, читая детальное описание собственного полового акта. Очень детальное. Секс был и в предыдущем фике, но ни в его одинокой печальной мастурбации, ни в горячей сцене на жестком ковре не было таких подробностей. Ремус кусал его в шею, и обнюхивал, пьянея от запаха, и медленно смазывал, и долго трахал пальцами, прежде чем войти в него. И все это описывалось с графической точностью, начиная с первого медленного толчка и распираемой тугой плоти. Северус в фике стонал, и ругался, и требовал, чтобы Ремус трахал его глубже и сильнее, а настоящий Северус летел взглядом по строчкам, впитывая в себя написанное так быстро, как только мог. Некоторые из историй с Люциусом тоже отличались вниманием к деталям, но эта была… другой. Почему-то.

Но поскольку в его жизни ничто и никогда не бывало просто, ошеломительное впечатление обрушили сразу в следующем абзаце.

ОН БЕРЕМЕННЫЙ?!

Северус закашлялся, закрыл фик и подумал, что надо бы, наверное, все-таки найти какое-нибудь более разумное занятие. Например, пойти проблеваться. Хотя это будет слишком похоже на симптомы описанного в тексте положения, так что лучше все-таки нет. Он мог бы… Да. Так чем он, мать вашу, мог бы заняться? Воображение с садистской жестокостью нарисовало картинку его самого, носящего _плод любви_. Черт, он никогда больше не сможет спать спокойно, боясь кошмаров. Надо прочитать еще что-нибудь, чтобы успокоиться.

Еще на одно странное сочетание букв умнее, Северус просматривал полные маловразумительных описаний секса и слащавых признаний в любви отрывки, надеясь, что все-таки встретит что-нибудь получше. Что-нибудь, похожее на тот длинный фик: чтобы в событиях была хоть какая-то логика, и чтобы ему пришлось подождать, пока они наконец получат друг друга после всех испытаний, и чтобы все закончилось достойно описанной, завершающей период непонимания и ошибок, жаркой и нежной сценой.

Уже собираясь отправиться в постель (Мерлинова волосатая задница, неужели прошел целый день?), Северус наткнулся на показавшийся интересным фик. _«О некоторых опасностях выращивания базилика»_. Более нелепого названия нельзя было и придумать, хотелось хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть, что там такое, к тому же фик был длинным, из нескольких частей. Он ради интереса кликнул на следующую главу, и да, та тоже оказалась весьма объемной, и под ней была ссылка на третью… 

Высокий рейтинг. Пробежав глазами начало, Северус убедился, что Блэк и Поттер-старший умерли уже давно, никаких признаков чьего бы то ни было оплодотворения вроде как не находилось, да и война уже закончилась, так что не было опасности наткнуться на беспомощные и вызывающие желание разбить лицо ладонью описания своей шпионской деятельности.

Северус отправил фик в закладки. Посмотрит потом, когда будет время — завтра, например.

***

_Ремус Люпин стоял перед домом на Гриммо, 12, который выглядел все таким же мрачным, старым и темным, полным злобы и печальных воспоминаний. Теперь ему предстояло здесь жить. Теперь этот дом он должен будет назвать своим, в нем будет обитать, засыпать и просыпаться, сюда ему придется возвращаться снова и снова, хотя оставаться здесь до конца дней своих он, естественно, не собирался. До тех пор, пока все не уладится и он снова не встанет на ноги. Ремус понятия не имел, сколько времени понадобится для осуществления его плана (или лучше сказать — мечты?), но надежда умирает последней. Он не был уверен, что его надежда еще жива, но попытаться все равно стоило — терять было уже нечего._

_Он постучал, и дверь открылась, словно признавая его за жильца. Гарри вышел навстречу, взял у него слишком легкую сумку, и хотя Ремус был привязан к Гарри и от всего сердца благодарен за предложение пожить в его доме, было во всем этом что-то невыносимо тревожное. Ремус никогда не хотел стать объектом чьей-то благотворительности, но, как бы то ни было, он стоял сейчас здесь, в темной прихожей, и Гарри, наверное, тоже что-то почувствовал, потому что быстро сказал, что будет спать в их с Роном старой комнате, а Ремус может выбрать себе любую свободную._

И так далее, и тому подобное. Прихлебывая утренний кофе, Северус читал, как Ремус после окончания войны переезжает по просьбе Гарри Поттера на площадь Гриммо, выбирает комнатушку рядом с этой ужасной библиотекой, чтобы быть поближе к книгам, и с первых фраз становилось понятно, что остатки его былой гордости и достоинства будут собираться медленно, с трудом и болью.

Первая глава описывала в основном обустройство Ремуса в новом доме. Гарри Поттер был поглощен своими аврорскими буднями, а Ремус занимался тем, что начал в свое время Орден Феникса — пытался привести дом в порядок. Абзац за абзацем он разбирал и выбрасывал сломанные вещи, одновременно пытаясь найти работу и отправляя одно письмо за другим, хотя даже не надеялся на ответ. Без слов было понятно, что самый известный оборотень Британии вряд ли окажется желанным претендентом на рабочее место, при всем его героизме. Еще Ремус со смесью ужаса и странной тоски вспоминал военное время, когда он присоединился к стае Фенрира Сивого и бегал под полной луной с такими же, как он, и хотя в памяти от тех ночей почти ничего не осталось, в глубине души сохранилось смутное ощущение свободы. По крайней мере, тогда он знал, зачем это все. Он думал о собственной бедности, о дороговизне Вольчелычьего зелья, о своей нелепой гордости, мешавшей попросить денег у Поттера. Ни о жене, ни о ребенке не говорилось ни слова, видимо, в этом АУ Ремус женат не был.

Северус не мог сказать, нравится ему прочитанное или нет. Текст не походил на все, что он читал раньше, и совершенно не отвечал тому предназначению фанфикшена, которое Северус уже для себя сформулировал. Не был влажной фантазией, облаченной в слова, и его имя в первой главе вообще едва ли упоминалось. Это было похоже просто на книгу, на обычный роман, предназначенный не только для того, чтобы удовлетворить потребность в романтике или дешевой эротике. В какой-то степени он ощущал себя обманутым, как будто ему не дали обещанного, но в то же время дали гораздо больше. В общем, все было сложно.

И он никак не мог понять названия.

Пока в конце первой главы Ремус от скуки не принялся выращивать на подоконнике пряности. Запахи молодых трав были описаны с таким искусством, что Северус почти почувствовал влажную землю под пальцами, почти ощутил эти ароматы сам: нежная лимонная мелисса, резкий розмарин, и прежде всего — белые цветы базилика.

Травы… Черт, он чуть не забыл полить и проверить собственные! Почему-то запах цветущего базилика показался ему особенно приятным, он словно подавлял запахи остальных трав, поднимаясь надо всеми, даже над запахом только что проклюнувшегося бубонтюбера. Тайком от самого себя он пытался предугадать, что будет в фике дальше, как автор введет его в действие и какую роль в их предполагаемом романе сыграет эта маленькая теплица Ремуса. Покончив с делами, он даже не пытался противостоять искушению, а сразу же уселся перед компьютером и перешел ко второй главе.

_Ремус срезал с куста базилика несколько листьев, чтобы добавить к мясу, и чуть не рассмеялся. Чуть не. Он стал настоящей домохозяйкой, убирался и готовил еду, ожидая Гарри из Министерства. Ремус уже целую неделю никому не писал писем насчет работы, потому что ему просто надоела бесплодная возня. Эту войну он проиграл заранее._

_Еще одна битва, почти такая же безнадежная, приближалась, заставляя каждый позвонок звенеть от напряжения. Полнолуние. Гарри добыл Волчьелычье зелье через Министерство, и хотя никаких слов не хватило бы, чтобы выразить благодарность, Ремус ничего не мог поделать с поселившейся в голове мыслишкой: он пил и получше. Намного лучше. Он знал, что чем сложнее зелье, тем больше влияет на его вид, запах и вкус личность зельевара. Невозможно, немыслимо, смешно — но зелье, принятое из рук Северуса Снейпа, было на вкус почти приятным. Волчьелычье зелье никогда не было деликатесом, отнюдь, просто яд, предназначенный для живущего внутри монстра, но почему-то когда его варил Снейп, оно действовало нежнее и деликатнее. Ремус был тогда спокойнее, и несмотря на короткие приступы раздражения, волчьей злости он почти не чувствовал. Даже при растущей луне его не покидало странное ощущение мира с самим собой. Уставший, он просто утыкался мордой в основание хвоста и спал до тех пор, пока боль от преображения не будила снова._

_Ремус очнулся от воспоминаний, почувствовав запах гари. Черт, мясо пригорело! Разгоняя заклинаниями дым, он услышал стук в дверь и перепугался. Никто не приходил сюда, когда Гарри не было дома! Что-то стряслось?_

_Он поспешил открыть дверь и замер на пороге. Снейп. Северус Снейп, как будто призванный силой его памяти. Такой же, как раньше, недовольный, закрытый, излучающий злость на все, на что только падал взгляд его черных глаз._

_— Северус._

_— Люпин._

_— Что… что привело тебя сюда?_

_— Твои манеры восхищают, Люпин, — сказал Северус, и уголки его рта слегка приподнялись в усмешке._

Потом последовало очень подробное описание того, какой бледной и сухой казалась кожа Северуса, каким усталым и потрепанным выглядел он сам, как в его сальных волосах поблескивали седые пряди… Северус перед экраном недовольно фыркнул. Он ждал романтики, а ему подсовывают какой-то отвратительный реализм! Кто вообще мог влюбиться в такого человека? К тому же его показывали глазами Ремуса. Похоже, фик не развлечет его так, как он рассчитывал. Но в то же время текст каким-то странным образом привлекал, его хотелось читать, несмотря на мрачность, прозаичность и нелицеприятные описания, и Северус решил дать автору еще шанс. Но лучше бы тому исправиться как можно быстрее, потому что таких оскорблений собственной внешности Северус терпеть не собирался. 

Но почему люди хотят это читать? И почему автор все это писал, если уж считает его таким неприятным? Хотя фетиши бывают разные, это Северус уже понял… Может, автор находит уродов привлекательными? Странные эти магглы.

В фике тем временем Ремус пригласил Северуса на кухню, и тот отпустил едкое замечание насчет изысканного аромата еды. Ремус ничего не ответил, только закатил глаза, и в конце концов предложил чаю. Шиповникового. Запах базилика плыл по кухне, когда Северус сделал Ремусу предложение: он будет варить Волчьелычье, если Ремус согласится поискать для него кое-какие старые фолианты в библиотеке Блэков и в многочисленных букинистических магазинах Британии. Эти фолианты — сказал Северус — нужны ему для одного исследования, но совершенно некогда их разыскивать, а у Ремуса, как он слышал, свободного времени хоть отбавляй.

_— Хотя если ты слишком занят со своими кастрюльками, я поищу для этой работы кого-нибудь еще, — сказал Северус, глядя на него, словно на сидящего в самом конце класса нерадивого ученика._

_Ремус пожал плечами. Зелье Северуса было намного лучше, чем то, что он получал в Министерстве, но перспектива танцевать под его дудку не очень-то прельщала. Хотя, по правде говоря, разумного занятия у него все равно не было, и даже если он согласится и станет работать на Северуса, подчиняясь его указаниям, шатаясь по всей стране как его подручный, он все равно будет действовать независимо. Сам. К тому же ему предлагали работу мечты — целыми днями возиться с книгами! Денег, правда, не обещали, только зелье, но все лучше теперешней бездеятельности. К тому же он поможет развитию науки, его жизнь приобретет хоть какой-то смысл!_

_— Ну… Ну хорошо, — сказал Ремус наконец, и Северус, отрывисто кивнув, достал из кармана тщательно запечатанную бутылочку. — Ты… Черт подери, ты даже не сомневался, что я соглашусь стать твоим рабом?_

_— Ну разумеется, — ответил Северус с легкой улыбкой. — В отличие от тебя, я никогда не трачу время и силы напрасно._

Настоящий Северус тоже не удержался от улыбки. А хорошо сказано, черт! Хотя его и описали как настоящего урода, фик начал ему нравиться — по крайней мере, он там был умен, быстро соображал и был остер на язык. Уже неплохо.

Вторая глава закончилась на том, что он принес Ремусу зелье и на следующий день, и вечером, с восходом луны, Ремус превратился в волка, с облегчением заметив, что зелье Северуса все так же превосходно. Он спал в своей комнате на полу, время от времени поднимая голову и прислушиваясь к ночным звукам старого дома.

_Солнечные лучи пробрались сквозь дыры в занавесках прямо ему на лицо, и Ремус долго еще лежал в кровати, прислушиваясь к уходящей боли и размышляя, как бы раздобыть чашку чая с наименьшими усилиями. В следующем месяце надо будет заранее поставить в комнате чайник, хотя подогретый заклинаниями чай и напоминает на вкус старый веник. Но сейчас оставалось только дотащиться до кухни, потому что об аппарации в таком состоянии не могло идти и речи. _

_Он лениво прихлебывал чай за кухонным столом, когда в окно постучала худая серая сова. Впустив птицу, Ремус предложил ей кусок хлеба, но та только посмотрела на него так же презрительно, как Северус, и неохотно протянула ногу с привязанным куском пергамента. Как Ремус догадался сразу, письмо было от Северуса и содержало список книг._

_И не простых книг, которые можно найти в каждом доме, о некоторых Ремус в жизни не слышал. Да и те, о которых слышал, тоже были весьма редкие, старинные фолианты, и Ремус отправил с совой небольшую записку с сообщением: денег на поиски у него нет, совсем, так что финансовую сторону придется обсудить отдельно._

_Список книг настолько заинтересовал Ремуса, что он даже забыл о все еще гуляющей по телу боли от превращения и приступил к поискам немедленно. Из двадцати книг в библиотеке Блэков обнаружилось пять. Надо будет еще обсудить все с Гарри теперь, когда книги нашлись, хотя вряд ли тот передумает. Гарри с самого начала дал понять: ему все равно, что будет с библиотекой, так что у Ремуса полностью развязаны руки. Пусть хоть все заберет себе, ведь если бы Сириус сообразил написать завещание, он наверняка оставил бы все книги Ремусу. Тот знал, что скорее всего так и произошло бы, но все равно библиотека, по его мнению, принадлежала Гарри, и нельзя же было просто так взять чужие книги!_

_Но их всего пять. Надо найти еще пятнадцать._

_Просматривая обнаруженные фолианты, Ремус заметил, что в каждом из них упоминался один или несколько трудов из списка Северуса. Он изучил все пять — да, точно, все заказанные Северусом книги так или иначе были связаны друг с другом. Все, кроме одной, имя которой и до до этого показалось ему странным._

_«О некоторых опасностях выращивания базилика»._

_Ремус даже представить себе не мог, о чем может быть эта книга._

Северус тоже не мог. Он перешел к следующей главе, но, к сожалению, вынужден был сдаться перед лицом неопровержимого факта: после проведенных перед мерцающим экраном часов глаза болели и мозг попросту отказывался воспринимать информацию. К дьяволу эти современные технологии! На удивление цепляющая история все крутилась в голове, когда он ложился спать, и Северус даже успел слегка испугаться, что ночью ему приснится какой-нибудь жуткий гибрид растения-людоеда и безобидного цветка. К огромному облегчению, ничего подобного он во сне не увидел. Хотя Ремус… Ремус там был.


	4. Глава 4

Понедельник начался совершенно обычно, как понедельнику и положено. Почти обычно. Северус сварил кофе, запихал в себя полтарелки овсянки, упаковал остатки вчерашней еды на ланч и перебрался в магазин, чтобы встретить там новую неделю. За завтраком он несколько раз поглядывал в сторону компьютера, размышляя, не прочесть ли следующую главу «Базилика», но все-таки категорически запретил себе подобную глупость. Слишком непрактично — начинать рабочий день с такой ерунды. Дурацкая идея. Кроме того, в мир этой истории лучше погрузиться тогда, когда у него будет больше времени, чем несчастные полчаса.

Но фик все равно не давал ему покоя. Базилик как-то особенно остро пах сегодня, заглушая собой ароматы остальных растений, и Северус вдруг обнаружил, что задумчиво пропускает между пальцев плотные, мягкие и тяжелые листья, пытаясь представить себе, как будет развиваться история дальше. Может быть, базилик — это кодовое слово? Или книга вообще не книга, а что-то еще? Или… Или книга действительно всего лишь какой-то занудный фолиант, но Ремусу придется преодолеть бесчисленное множество препятствий, чтобы добыть ее! С другой стороны, там вполне может скрываться какая-нибудь загадка, и они разрешат ее только вдвоем. Потом появился первый клиент, и пришлось на время забыть о выдуманных мирах и опасностях выращивания некоторых трав, но как только Северус остался один, его мысли снова унеслись куда-то не туда. 

И, как обычно в понедельник, Ремус пришел на ланч. После всего прочитанного за выходные этот привычный ритуал показался необъяснимо странным, как будто кто-то решил наглядно продемонстрировать, с чего все, собственно, началось.

— Ну? Нашел фики?

— Какие фики?

— Про Сириуса и гигантского кальмара… Про тебя, естественно!

— Заглянул в несколько, кажется.

— И как?

— Я… Ладно. Из чистого любопытства я прочел парочку, одним глазом, — нехотя признался Северус. Хотя он раньше и представлял себе, как они с Ремусом весело посмеются, обсуждая их неумело написанный фикрайтерами-любителями воображаемый роман, сейчас ему веселиться не хотелось. Фики были забавными, разумеется, были — тысячи клише, приправленные хромающей на обе ноги грамматикой и внезапным несмешным юмором, но в то же время чтение их стало чем-то настолько интимным и даже постыдным, что он оказался совершенно не готов их обсуждать. Даже с Ремусом. Но что-то все равно нужно было сказать, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Должен признать, у этих твоих фикрайтеров весьма своеобразное представление о деятельности Пожирателей Смерти, про наши с Люциусом взаимоотношения читать было даже весело. Но их мысли о Драко… скажем так, внезапны.

— И правда, их любят сводить с тобой.

— Не так уж часто.

— А остальные Пожиратели?

— Совсем мало. Хотя неудивительно — эта Роулинг даже не позаботилась назвать большую часть из них по именам!

— Мне кажется, это скорее потому, что они описаны не очень-то привлекательными, — добродушно заметил Ремус, усаживаясь. — Я помню, как удивлялся, то и дело натыкаясь в книге на их волосатые тела и грубые лица — как будто Роулинг пыталась так показать битву добра со злом, что ли. Но у нее вообще проблемы с… м-м-м… физической стороной.

— В уродливом теле уродливый дух и прочие средневековые мудрости, — фыркнул Северус, доставая свой ланч. — Даже Регулус Блэк был, разумеется, не так красив, как его возведенный на пьедестал братец.

— Завидуешь? — Ремус поднял бровь, но получил в ответ фирменный «на-отработку-до-конца-жизни» взгляд, вскинул, сдаваясь, ладони, и рассмеялся. — Понял. Ну а другие пейринги? 

— Мне есть чем заняться в свободное время.

— То есть ты выше подобного любопытства, да?

— Я уже сказал — просмотрел кое-что.

— Например?

— Не запомнил названий.

— Хорошо. — Казалось, Ремус откровенно развлекается. — А о фонде что-нибудь слышно?

— Нет. И вообще я принял сознательное решение не думать об этих идиотах, — солгал Северус, не моргнув глазом. На самом деле он так увлекся чертовым фанфикшеном, что и думать забыл о чертовой Роулинг с ее чертовыми оскорблениями и фактическими ошибками. Фанфики попросту были интереснее, чем породившие их книги. — А что, есть новости? Что-нибудь важное?

— Зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть. Пока прогресса особого нет, но они утонули в протестах и жалобах, и куча народу явилась лично выразить им свое неудовольствие. Слышал, что Драко Малфой был очень, очень эмоционален. Можно даже назвать это практически истерикой.

— Надеюсь, основной причиной истерики были его редеющие волосы, упомянутые в эпилоге?

— Если верить Джинни, которая видела все своими собственными глазами, ни о чем другом парень и не говорил.

Ремус злорадно ухмыльнулся. По-волчьи. В горле у Северуса пересохло, аппетит внезапно пропал… Ремус ответил на его взгляд, губы снова раздвинулись в хищной улыбке, он слегка наклонился вперед, к Северусу. Тот, наверное, в первый раз по-настоящему осознал, что хотя лицо оборотня излучало мягкость и доброту, в желтых глазах под рано поседевшими бровями светилось нечто совершенно иное. А потом понял, что пялится. Он быстро встал, откашлялся и принялся проверять готовящуюся зацвести вербену.

Северус слышал, как тикают часы, слышал ровное, уверенное дыхание сидящего за столом хищника в человеческом облике. Потом Ремус тоже встал. Подошел к нему сзади. Остановился. Близко, почти прикасаясь. На несколько бесконечных секунд Северусу показалось, что все не по-настоящему, они с Ремусом были как будто героями очередного фанфика… а потом все кончилось, и Ремус направился к двери.

— Придешь на обед в выходные?

— Когда именно?

— Когда хочешь.

— В субботу?

— Идет. Захвати базилик.

— Что?

— Базилик. Терпеть не могу сушеные специи, только вкус пасты портят.

— Почему ты не посадишь свой?

— Лень. К тому же, зачем мне напрягаться, если есть ты?

— Как будто так уж трудно посадить несколько кустиков этой несчастной травы!

— Ну… В этом есть свои сложности, — как-то странно отозвался Ремус, не сводя с Северуса глаз, и Северус не мог не начать думать: читал ли Ремус тот же фик, что и он, и если читал, то говорит ли он о фике сейчас, и нет ли там какого-нибудь поворота, связанного именно с базиликом, и…

— Так до субботы, — вмешался в ход его мыслей Ремус, махнул на прощание рукой и вышел.

Нет. Нет, нет, точно нет, Ремус не читал этот проклятый фик. Не мог читать. Ведь не мог? Он же сказал, что фиков про них было не так много, следовательно, даже не был в том архиве! И вообще, с его бы ему интересоваться подобными текстами? Ремус ясно дал понять, что читает в основном про Тонкс и тех своих друзей, которых не было больше рядом, ностальгия и тоска по прошлому, вот и все. Для того, чтобы погружаться в фики с Северусом, у него не было никаких причин.

Вопрос о том, почему сам Северус так заинтересовался именно снюпинами, оставался открытым — но, на счастье, новый клиент появился прежде, чем он успел как следует над этим задуматься.

***

_Одну за другой Ремус методично снимал с полки старинные книги, с которых каждый раз поднималось плотное облако пыли прямо ему в лицо. Книги эти, составленные годы тому назад в самый угол и основательно забытые, дышали сном и тоской, как будто их нарочно изгнали сюда, в пыльную темноту, в пропахшее старым пергаментом другое измерение, где никто никогда не сможет их найти..._

И так далее. Бла-бла-бла, старые пыльные книги и снова бла.

Северус разозлился. Какого черта тут ничего до сих пор не происходит? Многословные описания всех этих дурацких мест, где Ремус пытался разыскать заказанные книги, начали действовать нетерпеливому читателю на нервы, поэтому Северус промотал вниз несколько абзацев и остановился только на упоминании собственного имени.

_Северус взял книгу, держа ее, как величайшее сокровище, провел кончиками пальцев по потертой коже обложки, по стертому названию на корешке. Ремус невольно подумал, что у Северуса красивые руки, хотя в этой тощей летучей мыши нельзя было и заподозрить таких грациозных, таких нежных движений. Как он ошибался. Как был слеп, именно слеп, когда не видел, не замечал изящества вытянутых кистей, худых запястий, отточенной уверенности, с которой двигались длинные пальцы, ласки, которая таилась в них._

_Но, раз увидев, ослепнуть снова Ремус уже не мог. Что-то в мире сдвинулось, стронулось с места, найдя новый, неизведанный путь, как будто Ремус вот-вот готов был открыть для себя величайшие секреты жизни, ее сокровенный смысл._

_Бледная кожа Северуса светилась на фоне его черной мантии._

_Ремус поймал себя на том, что все смотрит и смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляда, как Северус открывает портфель, осторожно помещает туда книгу, щелкает замком. Как поправляет одежду. Как отодвигает, отказываясь, предложенную чашку с чаем. Как тонкие пальцы нежно касаются листьев базилика._

_— Хорошо выросли, — улыбнулся Северус. — Когда я приду в следующем месяце, мог бы взять несколько._

_Ремусу казалось, что он должен запротестовать, отказаться, хотя бы для того, чтобы не потерять лицо — что Северус себе позволяет? — но он не сумел выдавить ни слова. Так что просто кивнул._

_Только когда Северус ушел, Ремус смог дышать свободно, хотя даже не подозревал, что задержал дыхание._

Северус выдохнул. Оказывается, он тоже задержал дыхание, сам того не замечая. Он сходит с ума, да? Северусу и раньше доводилось читать захватывающие романы, погружаться в них с головой, переживать чувства героев, как свои собственные, но эта история… О, тут было нечто особенное, нечто неописуемое и невообразимое — черт побери, он читал, как Ремус задерживает дыхание, глядя на плавные движения _его_ рук. Его! Что-то словно переворачивалось внутри. Как там было? Величайшие секреты жизни, ее сокровенный смысл — да, именно так он себя и чувствовал. 

Смешно.

Но приходилось признать: в тексте действительно есть _нечто_, и оно загадочным образом работает.

Северус перескочил через следующее описание антикварной лавки, его такие мелочи не интересовали. Хотелось больше их с Ремусом встреч, прерывистого дыхания, долгих взглядов и тому подобного. Но прежде чем в фике снова появилось его альтер эго, пришлось прочесть подробное описание того, как Ремус занимается самоудовлетворением. Думая при этом о руках Северуса.

Северусу, сказать по правде, всегда нравились собственные руки, он считал их, пожалуй, самой притягательной и самой эффективной частью своей внешности, но такого благоговения и представить себе не мог. В фике Ремус гладил себя, трогал свое тело, прежде чем перейти к члену, и в сознании всплывали всего наполовину непрошенные фантазии о том, чьи тонкие пальцы так умело ласкают его. Бледные, худые руки исполняли все его желания, даря наслаждение каждым прикосновением, скользили по коже и сжимали соски, и Северуса обдало жаром, пока он читал, как делает это. Как _он_ делает это с _Ремусом_.

Если раньше его интерес к фанфикшену оставался относительно научным, то теперь менее интеллектуальные части его тела тоже оказались вовлечены в процесс. Вопрос времени, если подумать — то, что он читал, слишком уж походило на порнографию. Хотя конкретно в этой сцене было нечто большее. Это было… красиво. Даже как-то… с любовью. Нет, автор не делал из Ремуса секс-символ, отнюдь, как и из самого Северуса, и все же его показывали читателю, со всеми шрамами и седеющими волосами на груди, как само воплощение желания и порока. Сидящий перед ноутбуком Северус погладил сквозь брюки поднявшийся член. Да, его руки, скользящие по так много испытавшему телу Ремуса, ласкающие, приносящие наслаждение, как раз так, как тот и хотел…

Северус вздрогнул, выругался и выключил компьютер. Нет, это уже точно ненормально!

Надо заняться чем-нибудь другим. Чем угодно! Покружив в волнении по комнате, он снова включил компьютер и принялся один за другим открывать самые раздражающие, самые отвратительные сайты, которые только приходили в голову. Но ни блоги молодых мамаш, ни ультранационалистические форумы, ни жалостные стишки страдающих тинейджеров не помогли прогнать эротически окрашенные мысли, настойчиво вертящиеся вокруг Ремуса. И что самое странное, перед его мысленным взором стоял не Ремус из фика, а настоящий, реальный — седеющий, почти пятидесятилетний, носящий уродливые, подлежащие запрету по закону джемпера Ремус, у которого уже вырисовывался под этими чертовыми джемперами появившийся в результате оседлой жизни и регулярной зарплаты жирок на талии. И это, лысые дементоры, было даже мило: видеть, как вечно голодный оборотень смог наконец отъесться настолько, что…

Северус понял, что уже несколько минут сидит и глупо улыбается в никуда, и ему очень захотелось побиться о стену головой. Хватит с него фиков. Больше никогда.

***

В следующие два дня Северус к компьютеру даже не подходил. С фанфикшеном покончено, говорил он себе, попробовал — и хватит. И на какое-то, не очень долгое время у него даже получилось в это поверить. Но если у Северуса Снейпа и были недостатки, то к ним относилась своего рода паранойя: он просто не мог не дочитать до конца начатую книгу, какой бы скучной и плохо написанной она ни была. Так что, вернувшись на третий день к «Опасностям выращивания базилика», он даже не стал ругать себя за слабоволие.

После эпизода с мастурбацией Ремус снова занялся поисками книг. Дождливые города, все как один, были серыми и мрачными, везде царила глубочайшая депрессия, Британия описывалась как грязное, туманное и беспросветно ужасное место. Но каждый раз, когда Северус появлялся на Гриммо или Ремус находил очередную книгу, мир вновь обретал краски, солнце проглядывало сквозь пелену туч и даже полы потрепанных мантий не намокали так, как раньше.

Какая безвкусица! Ну, то есть сама по себе метафора не так уж плоха, но исполнение явно оставляло желать лучшего. С другой стороны, Северусу почему-то не очень хотелось обращать внимание на такие мелкие недостатки, было отчасти даже приятно читать, как с его появлением жизнь Ремуса становилась ярче, все вокруг цвело и обретало красоту. От абзаца к абзацу его внутренний критик отступал все дальше, потому что руки Северуса при каждой встречи чуть дольше касались Ремуса, обещая, намекая, маня. И Ремус снова и снова фантазировал о нем.

А потом они поцеловались. Они стонали и хрипло дышали друг другу в губы, дрожа от желания, и Ремус подумал, что у Северуса красивые глаза, черные, как ночь, и опасные, как бездонное море. Северус, которого он знал так много лет, оказался пугающим и волнующим незнакомцем, но Ремус был совсем не прочь разгадать эту загадку, отдаться во власть темных секретов, целиком и без раздумий. И они поцеловались еще раз. Ремус прижал его к стене, тело Северуса было угловатым и костлявым, и все равно он никогда не испытывал большего блаженства. Северус что-то неразборчиво шептал ему на ухо, пока их тела терлись друг о друга, ища наслаждения, в длинном, темном коридоре дома на Гриммо.

Северус позволил своей руке скользнуть под мантию, сжал затвердевший член — так же, как это делал Ремус в фике, — и вернулся в начало эпизода. Он еще раз все перечитал, медленно и внимательно, запоминая каждое слово, и чем отчаяннее они целовались, тем быстрее двигались его пальцы. Он стиснул кулак, читая, как Ремус прижимается к нему, откинул волосы с лица, как Ремус откинул волосы с лица его альтер эго, потом откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Северус представил себе, что это делает настоящий, живой Ремус Люпин, представил сильные, уверенные руки на своем теле, как тот обнимает его, целует и прижимает к себе. Как кусает его в шею, облизывает ключицы и шепчет прямо в ухо горячие непристойности. Рычит от возбуждения. Как Ремус взвоет, когда Северус ответит на ласки, а потом перевернет его на спину, опустится сверху и…

Но тут он кончил.

И практически не почувствовал себя виноватым за это.

Северус быстрым взмахом палочки привел все в порядок и вернулся к чтению. Было уже поздно, и по-хорошему следовало отправиться в постель, но он просто не мог себя заставить, ему во что бы то ни стало нужно было узнать, что будет дальше, сделают ли они это еще раз, найдет ли Ремус все книги, о чем говорится в «Опасностях выращивания базилика», в чем суть проекта Северуса… И потом, лучше уж дочитать до конца и покончить с этим безумием раз и навсегда. Тогда можно будет забыть о проклятом фанфикшене, вернуться к нормальной жизни и никогда о нем больше не вспоминать.

_Северус долго смотрел на Ремуса, и его черные глаза мерцали в темноте коридора. На обычно бледном лице играл румянец, губы казались припухшими от поцелуев. Северус перевел дух, и Ремус инстинктивно подался чуть назад, позволяя длинным, костлявым пальцем соскользнуть с его мантии. Северус оттолкнул его еще дальше._

_— Прочь с дороги, Люпин._

_И Северус устремился к двери, быстрыми, торопливыми шагами, а Ремус ничего не мог сделать, только стоял и смотрел ему вслед, как последний дурак. Какого черта только что случилось? Если бы не мокрое пятно спереди на штанах, он подумал бы, что ему все привиделось…_

_В ту ночь Ремусу совсем не хотелось подниматься наверх. Гарри пришел поздно, но не заметил его, сидящего в темном углу кухни. Чай в кружке, которую он сжимал в руках, давно остыл — но какая разница, ему ведь не хотелось пить. Травы на подоконнике пахли так остро, что кружилась голова._

_Ремус не знал, о чем жалеет больше: о первом поцелуе или о том, что позволил Северусу вот так уйти._

_На исходе ночи от базилика со всеми его возможными опасностями уже тошнило. Ремус поднялся и пошел в библиотеку, чтобы укрыться среди старинных книг, полных магии и неразгаданных тайн, но сейчас там не было привычного запаха старого пергамента и потертой кожи. Все заглушал впитавшийся в его мантию аромат базилика. _

Нет! Почему он ушел? Почему? Северус нетерпеливо кликнул на следующую главу, ожидая, что вот сейчас все и разрешится, но в главе были только книги-книги-книги и совершенно нелепые и ненужные разговоры с Поттером. Он в напряжении застыл на краешке стула, ожидая собственного появления и предвкушая, как кто-то из них двоих, какая разница, кто, огорошит второго внезапным признанием… но получил только бесчувственного идиота, который холодно протянул Ремусу мешочек с деньгами для дальнейших поисков.

Они даже не прикоснулись друг к другу. Совсем. Даже не намекнули на то, что случилось в прошлый раз. И Северус ушел, оставив Ремуса телом и душой тосковать о прикосновениях.

И… все. Больше ничего. Северус недоуменно уставился на экран, фик не мог, просто не имел права вот так закончиться! История очевидно не завершилась, и в последнем предложении Ремус думал о трех оставшихся книгах. Так что явно предполагалось продолжение… но ссылки на следующую главу попросту не было.

Северус в ужасе отмотал дрожащими руками в начало страницы, но ссылки не обнаружилось и там. Ну нельзя же так! Может, автор не успел дописать? Может, надо подождать немного? Но тут взгляд его упал на дату публикации фанфика — четыре года назад. Четыре, блядь, года! Этот недоделанный писатель, значит, начал фик, мучал читателей слишком затянутыми и абсолютно ничего не значащими для сюжета сценами, дал им лизнуть запретный плод горячей и сводящей с ума эротики — и бросил все на полпути! Это несправедливо, в конце концов, о чем только автор думал? Если уж начал что-то, надо доводить дело до конца! Ему что, СОВСЕМ плевать на собственных читателей?

Северус заметил страницу для комментариев и, недолго думая, настрочил ядовитый отзыв, высказав без обиняков все, что думает о лености и безответственности автора. Все-таки у некоторых никакого понятия о порядочности! Заснуть в эту ночь долго не удавалось, потому что он буквально кипел от ярости, ворочаясь с боку на бок.

Черт, надо было сразу догадаться, что этот фанфикшен — сплошная ебанина.


	5. Глава 5

В субботу Северус отправился к Ремусу, как и договорились. Хотя они частенько ходили друг к другу в гости, в этот раз Северус выбрал новую мантию и даже расчесал как следует волосы. И позаботился о том, чтобы никакого жирного блеска, на солнце или в тени. И захватил два горшочка с базиликом.

— Второй тебе на всякий случай, — коротко сказал он, протягивая их Ремусу. — Чтобы не пришлось постоянно у меня выпрашивать.

— Какой ужас! Теперь мне придется самому заботиться о том, чтобы получить свежую приправу. — Рассмеявшись, Ремус помог ему снять мантию. Северус никак не мог вспомнить, входило ли у них подобное в привычку раньше, по крайней мере, внимания на это он не обращал, как и на тысячи других мелочей. Но сейчас он каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал близость Ремуса — хотя после всего, что он пережил за чтением, этого и следовало ожидать. Чертовы магглы с их идиотскими порнофичками!

— И… что ты _хочешь_ в благодарность за беспокойство?

Северус молча уставился на Ремуса, пытаясь собрать растекшиеся мозги в кучку как можно быстрее. К его огромному облегчению, Ремус не стал углубляться в тему, видимо, поняв, что шутка вышла не очень удачной. 

Ему казалось, что он подставил самого себя так, как никогда в жизни, никакой Темный Лорд со всеми его присными не мог сравниться с этим. Незаконченное «Выращивание базилика», при всех своих недостатках, оставило Северуса странно неудовлетворенным: как будто ему что-то пообещали, а потом отказали в самый последний момент, так что было вполне естественно отменить принятое решение и попытаться исправить причиненную несправедливость с помощью другого фика. В котором он переоделся женщиной и отымел Ремуса в туалете ночного клуба.

Это не помогло унять поселившийся под кожей странный зуд, пришлось читать еще. В следующем фике Северус решил улучшить состав Вольчьелычьего зелья, но новый вариант обладал неожиданным побочным эффектом, вызывая у Ремуса неудержимый сексуальный голод, который только создатель зелья мог удовлетворить. Еще в следующем они пытались приспособиться к жизни среди магглов, потом — вдруг оказались вдвоем на необитаемом острове… Весь вечер пятницы, всю чертову ночь и значительную часть субботнего утра он провел, следя за тем, как они с Ремусом обманом принуждают друг друга к браку, или одному приходится следить за другим по приказу властей, или они вынуждены проводить время вместе то из-за неправильно сработавшего заклинания, то по заданию Ордена Феникса. Они работали в Хогвартсе, в министерских проектах и гей-клубах, получали совместное наследство и переписывались на сайтах знакомств, не зная, что общаются друг с другом. У Северуса слезились глаза и болела голова, но он никак не мог остановиться, пока не заснул прямо за компьютером — он сам не понимал, что именно ищет, но чувствовал, что узнает это сразу, как только найдет. Настойчивость и терпение, вот и все.

Почему-то Северус очень удивился, увидев Тедди. Ничего странного в этом не было, мальчишка часто был дома, когда он навещал Ремуса, и между прочим, вопреки распространенному мнению, Северус Снейп совсем не питал отвращения ко _всем_ детям. Только к глупым. А Тедди Люпин, как несложно догадаться, глупым вовсе не был, и к тому же умел себя вести. По крайней мере, чаще всего.

— Что ты читаешь?

Тедди поднял книгу: «Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана». Северус ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди:

— Нравится?

— Не очень, — ответил Тедди, закрывая книгу. — Гарри рассказывает гораздо интереснее. И папа сказал, что про маму там ничего нет… Не понимаю, почему это так популярно? Даже дочитывать не хочется.

— Так не дочитывай.

— Ну, раз я уже начал, как-то глупо бросать посредине.

— Да? Знаешь, иногда лучше все-таки бросить и потратить время на что-нибудь получше.

— Наверное… А ты сам читал эти книги?

— Да.

— Все?

— К сожалению.

— Они и про тебя так странно пишут…

— В каком смысле?

— Что ты такой злой, и страшный, и все тебя боятся… А ты совсем не такой!

— Ты просто никогда у меня не учился, — ответил Северус. Судя по смеху, Тедди он не убедил.

Как всегда в выходные, на столе горели свечи и стояла бутылка вина. В молодости Северус привык к хорошим винам, встречаясь с Малсибером и прочими чистокровными снобами, а вот Ремус во всем этом не очень разбирался. Не самая дешевая кислятина, конечно, но если бы Северус мог решать сам, он выбрал бы что-нибудь получше, более подходящее к великолепным блюдам Ремуса. Северус никогда ничего не говорил Ремусу о его паршивом вкусе в отношении алкоголя, просто «вежливо» приносил с собой бутылку нормального вина, если хотелось по-настоящему насладиться выпивкой.

Но сейчас он с благодарностью принял выбранное Ремусом вино. Было в этом что-то нормальное, обычное и безопасное, возвратившее его из мира фанфикшена обратно в реальность. Его не собирались соблазнять, на него не стремились произвести впечатление, всего лишь обед с другом и его отпрыском. Никаких романтических или, упаси Мерлин, сексуальных мыслей и возникнуть не могло!

Потом появился Гарри Поттер, чтобы забрать Тедди к себе на ночь, и Ремус предложил съесть десерт на диване в гостиной. 

Северусу показалось, что Ремус сел как-то слишком уж близко к нему, хотя сравнить с «как раньше» получалось не очень: воспоминания о «как раньше» были очень, очень мутными. Как и вообще весь его мыслительный процесс. Вкус свежего базилика, приправлявшего пасту, все еще щекотал небо, и смыть его вином никак не удавалось. Хотя Северус старался изо всех сил, и пока он старался, в подсознании нахально крутилась мысль о том, куда это обычно заводит героев в фиках. Взволнованный, он сейчас выпьет слишком много, и потом они…

Нет. О таком лучше не думать. Ни слова больше!

— Все в порядке? — спросил Ремус, вытирая салфеткой губы с таким наслаждением на лице, что Северус не мог остаться равнодушным. На десерт было тирамису, и у Ремуса осталось немного крошек в уголке рта… Совсем чуть-чуть, едва заметно, и все равно он не мог отвести взгляд. В голове шумело.

— Я… да, в порядке. Плохо… плохо спал в последнее время, вот и все.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет…

— То есть у тебя все хорошо? Все… как и раньше?

— Да. Да, конечно. Разумеется.

— Уверен? — Ремус промокнул салфеткой край рта. Не тот, который надо — крошка тирамису осталась, и Северус вынужден был отвести глаза, чтобы не пялиться. Он до сих пор чувствовал аромат базилика. Отлично, теперь у него еще и обонятельные галлюцинации!

Проклятый хищник придвинулся еще ближе, или, по крайней мере, Северусу показалось, что придвинулся. Как будто они и впрямь были в одном из тех фиков, ну вы понимаете, тех, и в следующем эпизоде им полагалось заняться разнузданным сексом, _как два возбужденных подростка_, на этом самом диване или на полу. Северус уже почти мог видеть слова, которыми их опишут (_грубый ворс ковра оставлял следы на коленях и костлявых бедрах, но им было все равно, они едва замечали, охваченные внезапно нахлынувшим желанием_), и потом один из них скажет что-нибудь очень глупое. Или неправильно истолкует опустившуюся тишину, решив, что второй жалеет о случившемся, хотя каждому, читающему фик, совершенно ясно, что они любят друг друга, страстно, горячо, любят так, как никого и никогда…

— У тебя что-то… вот тут, — выдавил Северус, но не решился посмотреть, как Ремус наконец стирает эту Мордредову крошку. Их колени соприкоснулись, и Северус не мог решить, что будет более естественным — отодвинуться или сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось.

— Послушай, Северус…

— Да?

— Я тут подумал… То есть я хочу сказать, я невыразимо счастлив, что мы с тобой смогли… оставить определенные вещи в прошлом и стать друзьями. Это… очень много для меня значит, очень. И я… черт, видимо, чем больше имеешь, тем больше хочешь! Потому что я подумал, что, может быть…

Гарри Поттер вывалился из камина прямо перед ними, от всей души прося прощения, если помешал — Тедди забыл какую-то игру, он пришел за ней.

Только теперь Северус понял, что не дышал все это время. И одновременно понял, что Поттер явился как раз вовремя: распаленное множеством фиков воображение подсовывало ему чувственные фантазии так быстро, что еще совсем чуть-чуть, и он поставил бы себя в неловкое положение, сделав что-нибудь… глупое. Поэтому Северус быстро встал, поблагодарил за великолепный обед и пробормотал что-то о срочных делах в магазине. Разобраться с бумагами. Да. И до завтра подождать не может. Ремус выглядел почему-то ужасно разочарованным.

Было приятно повидаться. Жаль, что так мало посидели. Северус может связаться с ним в любое время, когда захочет поговорить. Северус пообещал связаться.

Когда Северус добрался до дома, на душе было пусто и глупо. Он уставился на свои пальцы, которые всего несколько минут назад могли бы прикасаться к телу Ремуса, расстегивать его мантию, зарываться в волосы… Дурацкие фантазии. Всего лишь. К тому же не его фантазии. Так и не решив, злость это или что-то еще, Северус уселся перед компьютером. Почему бы… черт, почему бы и не перечитать «Опасности выращивания базилика»? В качестве, так сказать, лекарства? Не самое умное решение, но больше ничего в голову не приходило.

Он щелкнул по закладке. Страницы не было. Он щелкнул еще раз, видимо, какие-то технические неполадки, но все равно ничего не вышло. Тогда Северус зашел на страницу архива и вбил в поиск идиотское название, но в ответ получил равнодушное «Текстов по вашему запросу не найдено». Он запрашивал снова и снова, перепроверяя каждую букву, чтобы избежать ошибки, но результат оставался тем же. Текст не найден.

Кровь отхлынула от его лица. Захотелось зашвырнуть чертов ноутбук в стену, просто чтобы дать понять тому бесхребетному трусу, что так вообще-то, мать твою, не делается! Нельзя прервать текст на самом интересном и важном месте, а потом вот так взять и, блядь, удалить его, потому что кто-то высказал свое недовольство такой вопиющей безответственностью. Ничего себе вечерок выдался…

Он успел даже пожалеть, что когда-то в молодости бросил курить, сигарета бы сейчас не помешала, но потом все-таки взял себя в руки, остановился и задумался: а что, собственно, его так взбесило? Что пошло настолько не так? Нет, одного вида Поттера обычно хватало, чтобы давление подскочило и дым повалил из ушей, но не до такой же степени… и не в такой ситуации…

Северус глубоко вздохнул, втягивая в легкие воображаемый сигаретный дым. Значит, он сидел с Ремусом на диване в гостиной, даже не попробовав десерт, наверняка обалденно вкусный, но он был слишком занят, придумывая, чем бы они могли вместо десерта заняться… А Ремус был рядом, очень близко, и заикался, путаясь в словах, и смотрел на него так нежно этими своими золотистыми светящимися глазищами, и потом сказал… да, сказал, как он счастлив, что они друзья, и как он в последнее время думал… О чем, черт возьми, думал в последнее время Ремус?

Северус готов был пнуть себя от злости. Как можно быть таким идиотом? За подобную глупость надо в Азкабан отправлять! Именно Ремус с самого начала заговорил с ним про фанфикшен, именно Ремус поведал, что про них тоже пишут, Ремус осторожно прощупывал почву, пытаясь выяснить, понравилось ли ему. А сегодня, как и в прошлый раз, Ремус сделал так, чтобы Тедди не было дома всю ночь, надеясь, наверное, что Северус все поймет наконец и захочет…

Прямо как в фиках! Там тоже всегда Северус был упрямым дураком, не понимающим собственных чувств или чувств Ремуса, а поскольку реальность не могла не оказаться в два раза хуже, он не понял ни того, ни другого. Хотя все было кристально ясно, если как следует подумать, причем уже довольно давно… И Ремус, чуткий, умный Ремус, просто слегка подтолкнул его, пытаясь намекнуть, помочь разобраться, прежде чем признаваться в чем бы то ни было. Северус должен был успеть привыкнуть к этой мысли, и тогда признания Ремуса…

Черт, да, именно этого ему и не хватало в фиках — признаний в любви, похожих на настоящие! Поэтому он так разозлился, когда «Базилик» прервался на середине. Поэтому ни одно дешевое порно, которое потными пальцами набирали фикрайтеры, не принесло ему настоящего удовлетворения.

И снова черт, но ведь еще не поздно все исправить? В фиках, разумеется, все закончилось бы хорошо, Северус прочитал о десятках подобных ситуаций, где он вел себя так же, как и сейчас. Он аппарировал к дому Ремуса так быстро, как только мог.

И остановился перед дверью. Ну? И что он должен сказать? Что он один из тех безмозглых тупоголовых идиотов, которых сам ненавидел много лет? Что он хотел себе все, о чем говорилось в фиках, и даже чуть больше? Что он тоже бесконечно счастлив их дружбой, но не отказался бы от того, чем она могла бы стать?

А если… если он все-таки ошибся, не так понял и теперь выставит себя на посмешище? Но что еще Ремус мог сказать после такого вступления? Ну хорошо, много чего мог, просто Северус отупел от чтения фанфиков и теперь его бедные запутавшиеся мозги не могли ничего придумать. И все равно, это не значит, что ничего такого не было бы, вполне могло бы быть, и тогда…

— Северус? — Северус поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Ремусом, который выглядывал из открытого окна. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я тут… думаю.

— На улице? Среди ночи?

— Сейчас почти десять.

— То есть говоря технически, ночь.

— Я… мне надо с тобой поговорить.

— И ты намерен сделать это именно таким образом?

— Я просто… это так глупо… Мне давно нужно было, но я никак не мог понять, хотя все совершенно очевидно, теперь, когда… Ремус, я в тебя влюблен, но я…

— Замечательно, но ты точно не хочешь поговорить об этом внутри?

— …я просто идиот, бесчувственное бревно, которому недостаточно тонких намеков. И я… я всю последнюю неделю думаю, день и ночь, как было бы…

— Северус, я, конечно, готов кричать о своем счастье целому миру, но ты уверен, что соседям нужно это знать?

— Не обращайте на нас внимания, — радостно отозвались из-за кустов.

— Я читал фики!

— Что?

— Я прочел каждый снюпин, который только смог найти, и никак не мог понять, чего в них не хватает.

— О чем ты вообще?

— В них чего-то не хватало, понимаешь?

— Где?

— Ну в этих проклятых фиках, где же еще!

Ремус в окне ударил себя по лбу, а через секунду уже с едва слышным хлопком аппарировал к нему, взял за обе руки, сжал в ладонях — которые были как раз такими большими и теплыми, как Северус себе и представлял, — и посмотрел прямо в лицо. Странное, необъяснимое волнение улеглось под этим взглядом, и Северус наконец заткнулся.

— Я, признаться, не очень понимаю, о чем ты сейчас, но то, что ты сказал до этого… Северус, ты и представить не можешь, как я рад! Потому что я… ты очень дорог мне, очень, и я уже давно вижу в тебе больше, чем просто друга, и я… Я с большей охотой обсудил бы все внутри, если ты не возражаешь. 

Шагнув ближе, Ремус обнял Северуса, прижал к себе, и последняя мысль, одиноко бродившая в голове, скончалась от счастья, потому что от прикосновения и близости хотелось мурлыкать всем телом. Ремус прижался лбом к его лбу и счастливо рассмеялся, закрыв глаза.

— Знаешь, — сказал он тихо, — похоже, я пьян.

А в следующий миг они уже целовались. Это совсем не походило на вызванные чьими-то чужими фантазиями картинки «как все будет». Ремус крепко прижимал его к себе, они сталкивались зубами, как бывает только в первом поцелуе. Не неловком, но узнающем, исследующем, открывающем новое. В сто тысяч раз более волшебном, чем в любом из фиков. От Ремуса пахло дешевым вином, его отросшая за день щетина царапала кожу Северуса, и Ремус все крепче прижимал его к себе, целовал все увереннее, с такой жадностью, как будто собирался съесть целиком. И Северус не возражал.

— Внутрь?

— Немедленно.

И секс… О. Да. Секс получился как раз таким, каким его описывали самые извращенные и развратные из шипперов, о каком они хотели бы почитать, задыхаясь от возбуждения. Одним словом, великолепным. К этому описанию можно бы много чего добавить, но Северус не мог, не хотел и был совершенно не в состоянии думать о чем-либо постороннем.

Они ввалились в спальню и предприняли нелепую попытку содрать с партнера одежду в порыве страсти, но потом все-таки передумали и спокойно разделись, кидая друг на друга любопытные взгляды. Волосы на груди у Ремуса казались жесткими и такими же седыми, как и на голове, Северус влюбился в них с первого взгляда. Когда он подошел ближе, чтобы потрогать их и запустить в них жадные пальцы, то снова почувствовал запах базилика и представил себе, как должен был закончиться один фанфик… но тут Ремус толкнул его на кровать, и все ненужные мысли вылетели из головы.

Он мог бы поклясться чем угодно, что крик, который Ремус издал, кончая, был не совсем человеческим.

— А ты вообще много фиков прочитал? — спросил Ремус уже потом, когда они лежали под одеялом.

— Несколько.

— Я знаю этот взгляд, — Ремус усмехнулся, как будто поймав его на горячем. — Несколько десятков? Несколько сотен?

— Не считал.

— То есть _настолько_ много?

— Позволь напомнить, что это была _твоя_ идея — подсадить меня на фанфики, чтобы намекнуть кое о чем. Так сколько ты прочел сам? О нас?

— Десятка два, наверное, — ответил Ремус, и если бы по телу Северуса еще не гуляли сладкие отголоски оргазма, он бы, наверное, разозлился от того, как легко и спокойно это было сказано. Хотя Ремус всегда был тем еще вруном. — Я случайно наткнулся, удивился, что о нас с тобой пишут, но не придал тогда этому особого значения. А потом… ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает. Просыпаешься однажды утром и думаешь, что хорошо бы все-таки узнать, в чем тут дело. И после нескольких текстов меня словно… озарило. Фанфикшеновое пробуждение, так сказать. Я не всегда был влюблен в в тебя, но… уже довольно давно, да. Просто не понимал, наверное. В последнее время мне все чаще казалось, что, хотя все хорошо, чего-то не хватает. Нет, не то что не хватает, просто что-то не на своем месте, и это не совсем правильно.

— Даже неловко как-то, насколько мы с тобой похожи на героев фанфиков, — улыбнулся Северус. Ремус снова опустился на него сверху, и было так приятно чувствовать эту тяжесть. — Ты прибегаешь к неуклюжим иносказаниям, а как только что-то начинает происходить, я сбегаю.

— М-м… А мне казалось, что ты считаешь фанфикшен пустой тратой времени.

— Не весь, — вырвалось у Северуса до того, как он успел себя остановить. Черт, это послеоргазменное блаженство действительно размягчает мозги! Северус Снейп, бывший двойной агент, гроза хогвартских идиотов, несет такую чушь, не в силах себя контролировать! — Ну то есть… там были некоторые… более-менее приличные тексты.

— Я действительно слышу, как ты хвалишь написанные магглами-любителями истории о себе самом?

— Я сказал — более-менее приличные!

— Ну, из твоих губ это звучит как похвала. Я тоже хочу эти фики почитать.

— Не стоит.

— Почему? По-моему, весьма многообещающе: ты и я, вместе, хорошо написанное… мы же там занимались сексом, да?

— Не перевозбуждайся так. Всего один фик, в единственном числе. И этот идиот, автор, не дописал его до конца. Текст очень неплохо начался и довольно интересно развивался, но потом оборвался совершенно внезапно, как лбом в стену. И не обновлялся четыре года.

— Все равно хочу почитать, — сказал Ремус, целуя его в шею. — Раз уж он произвел на тебя такое впечатление.

— Не выйдет. Этот, мать его, недописатель взял и удалил фик.

— Ни с того ни с сего? — на лице Ремуса вдруг проступило понимание, и он с преувеличенным страданием посмотрел вниз на Северуса. — Или это ты изругал беднягу на все корки?

— С чего ты взял?

— Я тебя знаю.

— Я вполне мог просто тихо выругаться про себя, — сказал Северус, пытаясь, чтобы это прозвучало холодно и обиженно, но получилось плохо, потому что Ремус все еще лежал на нем. Потом его внезапно озарило, и озарение ему не очень понравилось. — Только не говори, что это ты!

— Кто?

— Автор этого фика.

Ремус фыркнул:

— Северус, во имя всего святого, как тебе это в голову пришло? Ты сам сказал, что фик был написан четыре года назад. Даю тебе честное слово, мироздание и внутренний голос открыли мне глаза на нас с тобой только этой весной. Даже я не могу быть настолько закомплексованным неудачником, чтобы страдать по кому-то годами и не выдать себя ни единым чихом. И я не настолько искусный лжец, чтобы с этим справиться.

— Позволь мне усомниться.

— Усомняйся сколько хочешь…

— Тайна — твое второе имя, о проведший в шкафу долгие годы оборотень!

— Кто бы говорил, двойной агент, подозревающий всех и каждого… Откуда ты вообще берешь свои теории всемирных заговоров?

— Если бы это был фанфик, ты бы его написал. То есть не тот, в котором мы были бы сейчас, а тот, который я читал.

— Как он хоть назывался-то?

— «О некоторых опасностях выращивания базилика»… Что ты ржешь?

— Прости. Я просто представил себе, как ты воодушевленно читаешь текст с таким вот идиотским названием. Ай! Или о тебе вообще написали что-то подобное.

— Ты бы не смеялся, если бы прочел! Там было… нечто.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — примирительно сказал Ремус и снова поцеловал его в шею. — А откуда взялось такое название?

— Из одной книги, которую искали в фике.

— И о чем в ней рассказывалось? О некоторых опасностях выращивания базилика, понятное дело, но что это значит?

— Откуда, блядь, я знаю, если этот долбоеб-автор так и не добрался до разгадки? Он, наверное, просто от балды назвал текст, чтобы привлечь читателей, а потом понял, что нихрена не выходит, и бросил все на полпути.

— И это, несомненно, огромная потеря для всего фандома…

— Прекрати смеяться!

— О, прости. Обещаю и клянусь в дальнейшем относиться к теме со всей требующейся серьезностью… — прошептал Ремус ему прямо в ухо, и все контраргументы потонули в разбежавшихся по телу мурашках.

На краткое мгновение все показалось совершенно непередаваемо идеальным, и Северус заподозрил, что они и правда находятся в фике. Но потом понял, что если бы это и в самом деле было порнофантазией какой-то озабоченной фанатки, то оба уже забыли бы о своем возрасте и у них снова бы стояло. Но этого не произошло — пока, по крайней мере.

Так что, кажется, все действительно было по-настоящему.


End file.
